El sucesor del Demonio
by Nero01
Summary: Uno pensaría que traer un hijo al mundo es maravilloso para los padres, una gran bendición… Es una pena que no fuera mi caso, pero volveré a quienes me negaron, al sitio que me vio nacer no una vez sino dos veces, volveré… Para mostrarles lo que es un Diablo. NarutoxDevilMayCry. Naru/Harem. Descuidado (Neglected) y bastante fuerte, Dios. (God-like)
1. Aviso

El sucesor del Demonio

Diálogo humano

_Pensamiento humano_

**Diálogo demoníaco**

_**Pensamiento demoníaco**_

Bueno antes de comenzar solo quiero decirles que este es mi primer fic (en realidad no, tengo otro llamado back and on my way pero es un fic en inglés). Así que técnicamente es mi 1er fic pero en español.

Pero eso no va al caso, verán si eres lector de mi otra historia, solo tengo que decirte que no he abandonado pero he tenido problema por que estoy en parciales y estudiar reduce mi tiempo y solo para dejarles claro que NUNCA ABANDONARE UN FIC YA COMENZADO.  
>Esto lo digo solo porque me molesta que algunos escritores solo porque no reciben comentarios o que su fic este entre tus favoritos dejan de publicar. Así que dejare algunas cosas en claro desde ya.<p>

1) yo hago mis fic porque me gustan hacerlo. Más que ha ustedes les guste, busco que me guste a mí. Si no te gusta el fic solo puedo decirte que te equivocaste de lugar y que por favor cierres la pestaña en donde estas leyendo mi fic.

2) Este fic es un crossover (cruza en español) de Devil May Cry y Naruto. No se fien de la edad de los personajes porque yo juego mucho con ello, no significa que no las mantenga iguales en futuros fics.

3) este fic será un harem. Yo pido opiniones a ustedes lectores de quienes quieren dentro del harem, porque considero que su opinión cuenta y es valedera. Personalmente me gusta que me escriban un mensaje (PM) o me dejen un comentario (review) para saber su opinión. No se limiten en escribirme no importa si ya ha pasado unas semanas sigue ayudando para seguir la historia. y si en su tiempo tendrá situaciones sexuales o simplemente algunas insinuaciones, pero siempre aviso de antemano que si te la quieres saltar te dejare un anuncio diciendo que puedes volver a leer desde la siguiente parte.

4) Ya antes lo dije en al comienzo. No se molesten en mandar malas críticas de nada sirve decir que no te gusta a una persona como yo, ya que no me importa. Ahora no significa que no me puedas mandar un criticas pero que al menos sea constructiva no destructiva. No me considero un buen escritor así que cualquier cosa que me puedas decir para mejor mi forma de escribir es muy bien recibida. De antemano gracias.

5) Otra cosa que cabe destacar es mi ortografía no es la mejor de todas ya que tiendo ha cometer errores como por ejemplo acentos y signos ortográficos. Pero de resto no suelo equivocarme escribiendo palabras a menos que este escribiendo muy rápido.

6) Debe estar mas que claro que no soy dueño ni de Devil May Cry ni a Naruto así que no esperen renuncia de derechos de autor o copyright, no las escribo porque simplemente no me gustan.

Bueno solo les quería decir eso antes de empezar.


	2. Un Grito De Libertad y Oscuros Recuerdos

El Sucesor Del Demonio

Capitulo 1: Un Grito De Libertad y Oscuros Recuerdos.

Diálogo humano

_Pensamiento humano_

**Diálogo demoníaco, lugares, jutsus, canciones**

_**Pensamiento demoníaco**_

Antes que nada muchas gracias por ese comentario que me mandaron. De verdad que me animó mucho y me dije "hey porque no empezar de una vez". Así que comencemos. Una cosa que se me olvido mencionar es que pongo música en mis fics generalmente son rockeras, de todos modos es opcional que la escuchen y al momento de una canción pongo toda la letra en el fic. Que estará en negrita así que si ven muchas palabras en negrita es muy seguro que sea una canción de todos modos yo pongo el nombre y el artistas por si quieren buscar mas de ellos o simplemente escuchar la canción que coloque.

Ahora si comencemos.

En la lejanía por un desierto se podía escuchar el rugido de una máquina, montada en ella se ve ha una persona un joven de unos 16 o 17 años con el pelo de color blanco platinado que llevaba consigo una gabardina de color rojo, unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras al estilo militar.

"Supongo que ya termine con todo el entrenamiento que me dio mi padre y hermanos, ya es hora de cumplir con la promesa que le hice". Dijo el joven para si mismo.

"Supongo que me tengo que presentar puede que no lo sepas o puede que si, de todos modos me presentaré. Mi nombre es Naruto Sparda, Sucesor del príncipe de los demonios. Mmmmhhh aunque pensándolo bien ya seria rey después de todos ya no existe mundus, listo así se queda, Soy Naruto Sparda, sucesor del Rey de los Demonios Sparda, los humanos los llamaban el caballero oscuro. Pero para mi solo era Papá. Sparda tuvo 3 hijos Dante, Vergil y Nero. Pensaran porque yo no estoy incluido ya les contare después. Al morir sus hijos hace ya milenios atrás Sparda mantuvo sus almas con él y un par de cosas ya que se le asigno por entes divinos conseguir un sucesor y ya que sus hijos no tuvieron hijos no se podía permitir que semejantes diablos desaparecieran".

"Ahora lo interesante comienza en el lugar de mi nacimiento, algunos tienen el lugar que los vio nacer como algo preciado, yo en cambio solo pienso en ese lugar como una prisión de la cual fui salvado. Su nombre Konoha".

**Flashback comienza.**

Un pequeño joven va corriendo por la aldea de una multitud de aldeanos enfurecidos.

"Porque me persiguen yo no he hecho nada contra ustedes". Decía un joven rubio ya muy cansado de corre.

"A callar demonio eres el culpable de que mi esposa e hija murieran". Grito un aldeanos enfurecido que lanzo un cuchillo que le atravesó la pierna al niño.

"Ahhhhhh. Porque hacen esto yo no he matado a nadie". Decía el niño entre lágrimas.

"Maldito zorro no se porque el Cuarto Hokage te permite vivir, así que yo terminare su trabajo por él". Decía un ninja que se acercaba con un par de kunais en mano.

De un momento a otro el ninja golpeo al joven de tal manera que lo despegó del piso y lanzó los kunais crucificándolo en una pared.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh". Era todo lo que podía decir el niño al recibir semejante tortura.

En eso un hombre encapuchado aparece en las calles de Konoha y al haber escuchado unos gritos se acerca al ruido. En eso ve a un niño crucificado en la pared y ha una multitud de aldeanos y ninjas enfrente del niño con cuchillos.

**"Como osan de herir a un niño inocente"**. Dijo el hombre encapuchado.

" Si supieras quien es este demonio no estarías defendiéndolo". Dice un aldeano.

**"Jajajajajaja"**. Se comienza a herir el hombre histéricamente haciendo que los aldeanos se molesten. "De que te ríes imbecil". Le gritan unos aldeanos.

**"Uffff llevaba tanto tiempo sin reirme de esa manera"**. Dijo el encapuchado solo para después sacar una espada de su espalda y clavarla en el suelo. **"Piensas que ese niño es un demonio, yo te enseñare que es un demonio de verdad"**. Sacando su espada del suelo desencadenando una serie de cortes matando a aldeanos y ninjas por igual.

**_"Será mejor que tome al niño conmigo, puedo sentir como algo dentro de el es demoníaco pero el sigue siendo humano"_**. Pensó el encapuchado tomando al niño con cuidado y desvaneciendo en el aire sin dejar un solo rastro.

**En medio del bosque en las afueras de Konoha.**

**"Mejor lo recuesto en el suelo y espero a que despierte sus heridas mas superficiales ya se curaron esperare por el resto"**.

**Un par de horas después.**

"Mmmmhhh me siento muy pesado y adolorido". Dijo el niño.

**"Eso es normal después de recibir semejante paliza"**. Dijo una misteriosa voz haciendo que el niño brincara de la sorpresa.

**"Calmate no te haré daño después de todo fui yo quien te salvo"**. Dice el hombre.

"Ohh muchas gracias". Dice el niño bastante deprimido.

**"No deberías estar tan deprimido por lo que paso reciente"**. Dice el hombre.

**"Venga dime tu nombre pequeño"**. Dice el hombre con cariño en su voz.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namika... bueno era Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". Dice el niño llorando al recordar lo que paso no hace mucho con sus padres.

**"Era?"**. Pregunto el hombre.

"Si mis padres me quitaron mi herencia, mis derechos y mi apellido es decir estoy excomulgado del clan Uzumaki-Namikaze". Dijo el niño intensificando su llanto.

**"Porque harían algo así"**. Dijo el hombre.

"Me dijeron que un demonio como yo no merece un hogar mucho menos una familia". Dijo Naruto.

**"Entiendo, quieres que te diga un secreto"**. Se agacho el hombre estando a la altura de Naruto. Solo para recibir un asentimiento de su cabeza

**"Los humanos temen las cosas que no comprenden y por eso te tienen miedo".** Dijo el hombre.

"Porque les dices humanos no es como si tu no lo fueras y porque me temen?". Pregunto Naruto.

El hombre solo sonrío y le dijo. **"Eso es por tu mi amigo tienes a Kyuubi sellado en tu interior y digo humanos porque yo soy un demonio de alta clase también considerado un diablo o un Devil"**. Dijo el hombre.

Naruto quedo mudo ahora todo tenia sentido los insultos, agresiones, las multitudes pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que la persona en frente de él sea un demonio. Se recupero un poco de su impresión solo para preguntarle

"Como se llama señor?".

**"Yo, bueno los humanos me nombraron como el caballero oscuro, yo soy Sparda Rey de los demonios"**. Dijo Sparda sonriendo arrogantemente.

**"Ahora Naruto tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte"**. Dijo Sparda a lo cual Naruto asintió.

**"Naruto serias mi hijo y sucesor?"**. Dijo Sparda viendo como Naruto empezaba a llorar pero esta vez de alegría.

"Si me gustaría ser tu hijo". Decía entre sollozos.

**"Ahora Naruto verás yo he vivido muchos años y en realidad yo ya había muerto pero se me permitió buscar a mi sucesor ya que mis hijos murieron hace ya tiempo sin dejar hijos"**. Dijo Sparda con gran seriedad

**"¿Naruto no tienes a nadie preciado en esta aldea?**. Pregunto Sparda

"Solo a una persona que lo veo como mi abuelo y una chica, mi princesa la cual le he prometido volver por ella". Dijo Naruto

**"Volver por ella?**". dijo retóricamente Sparda.

"Si volver para que estemos juntos". Dijo Naruto.

**_"Este hijo mío es my maduro para su edad, debe ser por los constantes ataques, tuvo que madurar si quería sobrevivir, me recuerda mucho a Vergil"_**. Penso Sparda

**"Se que hemos pasado muy poco tiempo pero te dare algo para que nunca nos olvides te dolerá pero te servirá en el futuro"**. Dijo Sparda sonriéndole a su hijo que estaba quitándose las lagrimas de la cara.

"Esta bien padre puede que solo estuvimos poco tiempo juntos pero puedo sentir que realmente te preocupas por mi". Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

**_"Ohhh parece que mi hijo puede sentir los sentimientos de los demás y seguro que después del ritual esta habilidad de sensor y la de curación aumentaran a un nivel nunca antes visto"_**. Pensó Sparda orgulloso de su hijo.

**"Naruto Sparda, Mi ahora sucesor, el príncipe de los Demonios, yo te confío el futuro de nosotros los diablos"**. Dijo Sparda con su mano en la cabeza de su enviando toda su energía demoníaca y desvaneciendose. Para aparecer en frente de la celda del Kyuubi.

"AAAAAH**HHHHHHHH**". Naruto gritaba liberando el poder demoníaco que se le había dado y el comenzó a cambiar su cabello ahora era blanco platinado mucho mas largo que antes, creció un par de centímetros, sus bigotes zorrunos ahora eran muy delgados casi imperceptible a la vista y sus ojos azules tomaron unos tonos grisáceos para luego ponerse rojos. En Konoha la onda de choque por semejante poder hizo que los ninjas inexpertos se desmayaran varios aldeanos recibieron un ataque al corazón.

_"Pero que es este poder y porque siento tanto odio en él"_. Pensó Minato, el cuarto Hokage aquel que sello el Kyuubi en su hijo mayor Naruto, solo para ignorarlo y favorecer a su hermana Hitomi.

"Este poder pareciera". Minato abrió los ojos sorprendidos. "Esto es el Kyuubi, Kakashi ve a mi casa y protege a mi hija y esposa". Grito Minato para salir corriendo de su oficina, dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenía el enorme Yokai.

**Dentro de Naruto en el sello**

**"Mirate nada mas en una celda Kyuubi"**. Dice Sparda.

**"Mira quien esta aquí sino es el príncipe Sparda, que hace la realeza en muy humilde guarida"**. Responde el Kyuubi mofándose de Sparda.

**"Venga Kyuubi que de tiempos que no te escuchaba"**. Dijo Sparda sonriendo.

**"Puedo liberarte del sello pero tiene una condición".** Dijo Sparda.

**"Pues sacame de este maldito sitio de una vez, mira que pasar tantos años aquí encerrado y seguir siendo encerrado como si fuera un animal no es la vida ideal para un demonio como yo"**.

**"Te liberare pero convierte en un arma para mi hijo y mantente con el siempre cuídalo bien el es el futuro de los diablos".** Dijo Sparda.

**"Muy bien viejo amigo, y de todos modos ya le había agarrado cariño al mocoso"**. Dijo Kyuubi.

Kyuubi comenzó a transformarse en un orbe naranja que se materializó fuera del cuerpo de Naruto gracias a la ayuda de Sparda.

**"Ahora hijos míos es hora de salir"**. Dijo Sparda haciendo que 3 orbes uno azul, otro rojo y unos negro aparecieran.

**"Padre ha que se debe esto"**. Hablo Vergil, un hombre se gabardina Azul.

**"Hijos mío, he conseguido a mi sucesor y último hijo"**. Dijo Sparda con orgullo.

**"Viejo debe ser una broma sabes muy bien que tu legado murió con nosotros"**. Habló Dante un hombre de gabardina roja.

**"Eso es cierto pero se me concedió el buscar un sucesor para nuestro linaje ya que ustedes no tuvieron hijos".** Dijo Sparda.

**"Ya ha estas alturas respondan, porque nunca tuvieron hijos mis niños"**. Pregunta Sparda.

**"Kyrie era estéril por eso no tuve ningún hijo y la amaba padre pese a no poder tener hijo, ella lo era y sigue siendo todo para mi".** Dice Nero apasionadamente.

**"Jajajajajaja saliste bastante a tu madre Nero"**. Dice Sparda sonriéndole.

**"Tsh, Marica"**. Dice Dante solo para recibir una patada en la cara. **"Venga Dante te reto a que lo digas de nuevo"**. Grita Nero.

**"Ohh pero mira al crío pateando a su hermano mayor, veamos que puedes hacer después de mucho tiempo"**. Grita Dante sacando su espada.

**"Basta Dante".** Grita Sparda atemorizando a su hijo.

**"Ahora expliquen, Dante porque no tuviste hijos"**. Dijo Sparda.

**"Venga viejo sabes como soy crees que podría haber sido un buen padre. No quería que un hijo mío siguiera mis paso por eso me abstuve de tener un hijo".** Dijo Dante.

_**"Mmmmhhh tiene razón después de todos siempre te metías en problemas"**_. Pensó Sparda.

**"Y tu Vergil que paso contigo"**. Dijo Sparda.

**"Nunca conseguí ha alguien para tenerlo".** Dijo secamente Vergil.

**"Muy bien déjame recapitular".** Dijo apuntando a cada uno con su dedo.

**"Tu no tuviste un hijo por amor a una mujer infertil"**. Dijo Sparda obteniendo un asentimiento de Nero. **"Tu por ser un rebelde".** Dijo apuntando a Dante el cual asintió.** " Y tu por no expresar tus emociones".** Asintió Vergil.

**"Acaso ustedes 2 son unos retardados o que".** Grito molesto apuntando a Vergil y Dante. **" Tu pudiste responsabilizarte de tus actos tuviste bastante tiempo y tu pudiste expresarte más Vergil eres mi hijo he hijo de tu madre eres guapo desde que naciste porque mierda no usaste eso a tu favor, mira a Dante seguro que paso muchas noches en compañía de una chica"**. Dijo Sparda obteniendo un sonrisa de Dante.

**"Bueno no importa, los llame porque Naruto Sparda es mi sucesor y quiero que le den sus memorias y poderes a él"**.Dijo Sparda.

**"Venga viejo no crees que eso es un poco excesivo, una cosa es como saber usar una espada y otras armas y otra es darle nuestras armas demoniacas y habilidades, no te preocupa que se corrompa y abuse de sus adquiridos poderes".** Dijo Dante.

**"No, Dante se que tiene una fuerte convicción, un espíritu de hierro sino me crees míralo tu mismo".** Dijo Sparda haciendo aparecer los recuerdos de Naruto.

**Un par de minutos después.**

**"Esos malditos hacer semejante cosa ha un niño, ni siquiera un demonio haría algo así, Padre le dare mi fuerza a mi hermano"**. Dijo Dante estallando en su poder demoníaco.

**"Venga Naruto, deja que tu espíritu indomable destroce los cielos, que la injusticia que se te fue impuesta se te sea pagada en sangre, acepta mi poder, REBELLION"**. Grito Dante

**Fuera del sello.**

La energía demoníaca comenzó a cambiar su color si aura gris cambio a rojo. Y un orbe de color rojo salió de él para transformarse en Rebellion la espada se clavo en el piso y un tatuaje en su antebrazo derecho le comenzó ha aparecer. Era una calavera igual al de la espada con la palabra Rebellion.

**Dentro del sello.**

Las armas de Dante se materializaron.

**"No tengo tiempo para explicarles que pasa caballeros".** Dijo Dante antes de esquivar un rayo morado.

**"Y señorita".** Anexo Dante. **"Sucede que ahora tienen un nuevo maestro y portador su nombre es Naruto Sparda, mi hermano menor"**. Dijo Dante antes de desaparecer.

**"Padre yo también dare mis poderes a mi hermano".** Dijo Nero.

**"Naruto, Que el poder que se te es concedido sea usado para traer justicia y para proteger a quienes quieres, utilízalo para mostrarle su fin a quienes te negaron, Que los labios de la Reina Roja beban su sangre, acepta mi poder, RED QUEEN"**. Grito Nero estallando en su poder demoníaco.

**Fuera del sello.**

La energía demoníaca adquirió tintes de color negro y del cuerpo de Naruto un orbe de color negro y rojo apareció, transformandose en la Red Queen que se clavo aún lado de Rebellion y en su bíceps derecho un tatuaje de una mujer de color rojo con una corona apareció con una palabra debajo de ella decía familia.

**Dentro del sello.**

Red Queen y Blue Rose se materializaron

**"Red Queen a partir de ahora mi hermano menor Naruto te portara solo tengo que decirte que lleves aquellos que lo lastimaron a su perdición y a ti Blue Rose que tus pétalos sean el sepulcro de aquellos bastardos".** Dijo Nero antes de desvanecerse, a lo cual Blue Rose y Red Queen aceptaron la petición de su amigo y maestro.

**"Padre en mi tiempo vi a través de varios de mis errores, vi como mi ambición por ser tan poderoso como tu me cegó, el vivir detrás de tu sombra".** Dijo Vergil.

**"Vergil hijo mío, yo no quería que te sintieras así simplemente quería que te sintieras orgulloso de tu padre".** Dijo Sparda.

**"Lo se después de mucho tiempo ya lo veo claro, y en Naruto veo mucho potencial, el será el mejor de todos nosotros lo presiento".** Dice Vergil orgulloso de su hermano menor.

**"Así que me uniré a mis hermanos".** Dijo estallando en energía demoníaca

**"Naruto, hermano mío. He visto a través de tu pasado y de tu dolor he visto como te trataron, como tu sangre, la sangre de un inocente fue derramada, lleva en alto a los diablos, haz que tus enemigos tiemblen al solo sonido de tu nombre, acepta con orgullo mi poder, YAMATO"**. Grito Vergil.

**Fuera del sello.**

La previamente energía demoníaca Negra, roja, morada. Tomo tintes azulados. Todos en Konoha que eran civiles ya hace bastante tiempo estaban desmayados, los ninjas se aproximaban al lugar de la energía con el Hokage encabezándolos. Del cuerpo de Naruto un orbe de color azul y blanco salió y se transformó en Yamato, momentos después se clavo al otro lado de la Rebellion y en su antebrazo izquierdo un tatuaje apareció era la misma espada frente a él con la palabra Honor

**Dentro del sello.**

Las armas de Vergil se materializaron.

**"Yamato, Beowulf les pido que cuiden de mi hermano menor Naruto, el ha pasado por tormentos que ningún niño de 5 años debería sufrir o presenciar, Yamato. Naruto te portara con honor y Beowulf protegelo de todo enemigo"**. dijo Vergil al tiempo que comenzaba a desaparecer.

**"Maestro cuidaremos de su hermano con nuestras vidas"**. Dijeron Yamato y Beowulf.

**"Ya con mis hijos mayores otorgándote su poder solo queda darte algo hijo mío".**

**"Naruto Sparda, Hijo del rey de los demonios, Hermano de Dante, Vergil y Nero Sparda. En ti confío mi mas valiosa espada con sus respectivas llaves. Espada mía, mi compañero de mucha de mis batallas te entrego a tu nuevo portador y maestro, acepta mi poder hijo mío, FORCE EDGE".** grito Sparda.

**Fuera del sello.**

Del cuerpo de Naruto un orbe de color blanco y negro se transformó en la Force Edge la espada más poderosa de Sparda el rey de los demonios se clavó delante de todas las espadas anteriores un tatuaje de un rosario con una calavera como dije apareció alrededor del cuello de Naruto. Naruto término de gritar y entre las 4 espadas se formo un portal.

**"Ohh pero que golpe se que padre dijo que iba a ser doloroso pero no pensé que tanto".** Dijo Naruto.

_**"Mmmmhhh puedo sentir varios ninjas y entre ellos Minato me gustaría hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo pero no es el momento".**_ Pensó Naruto.

En eso Minato le saca la delantera a todos los ninjas y se para a pocos metros de una persona un niño de unos 8 tal vez 9 por lo alto que es.

"Quien eres niño no deberías estar aquí en el bosque". Dijo el Hokage amablemente.

**"Ohh pero mira nada más si es Minato, el bastardo que me excomulgo del clan o es que no reconoces a la persona que llamaste demonio hace menos de 4 horas"**. Dijo el peliplata.

"Imposible no puedes ser ese demonio, el es rubio y tienes ojos azules". Grito atónito Minato.

**"Sabes ahora que lo pienso es bastante gracioso e irónico lo que me dijiste acerca de que era un demonio, una simple arma, una cosa que no posee sentimientos"**. Dijo Naruto.

**"Pues te digo que no soy un demonio".** Dijo Naruto antes de moverse ha una velocidad inimaginable. **"Yo soy un diablo".** Dijo Naruto golpeando a Minato en el estómago sacándole el aire y arrojándolo contra varios arboles quedando K.O en el piso.

**"Bueno padre veamos donde me quieres llevar".** Dijo Naruto metiéndose en el portal con las espadas consigo.

Y corte. Listo se imprime.

**N/A**

Para mi es normal dejar una nota al final de cada capítulo.

Así que espero que fuera de su agrado el capítulo. Y cualquier comentario díganlo para poder tomarlo en consideración.

Mi primera pareja es muy obvia en todos los aspectos de la palabra pero considerando como van las cosas me parece que encaja bien.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Nero01, Fuera...


	3. Tierras Desconocidas y Una Reunión

El sucesor del Demonio Capitulo 2

Capitulo: Tierras Desconocidas y Una Reunión Demoníaca

Diálogo humano

_Pensamiento humano_

**Diálogo demoníaco, lugares, jutsus, canciones**

_**Pensamiento demoníaco**_

Comencemos con el fic.

_**"Mmmmhhh donde estoy, no se parece en nada a Konoha"**_. Pensó Naruto viendo grandes edificios a su alrededor pero ninguna persona a su alrededor estaba en frente a unas escaleras que conducían a una pequeña oficina.

**"Venga crío entra de una vez"**. Dijo una voz que hizo que Naruto se alarmara ya que no había visto a nadie a su alrededor. **"No te asustes hermano, solo entra a la oficina dentro de ella te explicaremos todo"**. Dijo otra voz la cual no pudo ubicar pero decidió que haría lo que pidió.

Naruto entro a la oficina, un lugar bastante empolvado que tenia un escritorio, una mesa de pool, una rockola y unos muebles en la planta baja, en la otra planta pudo ver otro escritorio una barra de bar y un tablero para lanzar dardos.

**"Muy ahora siéntate nosotros empujaremos tu conciencia en el lugar donde estamos, solo dame un momento".** Dijo la misma voz de hace no mucho.

Naruto se sento en el sofá al momento de sentarse Naruto sintió un jalón y dejandose llevar su conciencia fue llevada a otro plano.

Naruto en estos momentos se encontraba en frente de una celda que curiosamente estaba vacía y frente a él 3 personas.

**"Hey crío que bueno por fin verte".** Dijo el hombre de gabardina roja sonriéndole.

**"Mmmmhhh y ustedes quienes son caballeros".** Dijo Naruto un poco cohibido por estar frente a 3 extraños que expiraban poder demoníaco.

**"Venga mocosa ya con Vergil tengo suficiente formalidades y esas estupideces".** Dijo el hombre de gabardina roja solo para recibir un puñetazo del hombre con gabardina azul.

**"Pero que demonios les pasan hoy contra mí, primero Nero y ahora Vergil hasta padre me grito".** Dijo el hombre de gabardina roja con lágrimas fingidas en su rostro.

**"Ya lo dijo el estupido de mi hermano antes, mi nombre es Vergil Sparda y yo soy tu hermano mayor"**. Dijo el hombre ahora conocido como Vergil.

**"Yo soy Nero el menor de los Sparda hasta que llegaste".** Dijo el hombre de gabardina negra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**"Yo soy Dante el gemelo de Vergil menor que el por meros segundos"**. Dijo el hombre de gabardina roja.

**"Un placer conocerlos creo que ya es obvio quien soy pero de todos modos lo diré soy Naruto Sparda".** Dijo Naruto.

**"Bueno Naruto te preguntaras que hacemos aquí o me equivoco".** Dijo Vergil recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto.

**"Bueno verás nosotros te hemos cedido nuestras armas y conocimientos sobre el manejo de cada una de ellas y por supuesto otros conocimiento como estilos de pelea ese tipo de cosa, ahora este es un mensaje de una sola oportunidad nuestras almas tienen que ser devueltas, irónicamente los 3 fuimos al cielo"**. Dijo Vergil mostrando un pequeña sonrisa después de todo una persona nunca esperaría que un demonio fuera al cielo después de su muerte.

Naruto asintió un poco triste apenas estaba conociendo a sus 3 hermanos y dentro de muy poco se tendrían que ir.

**"Venga crío no pongas esa cara, hoy pasaste por el día mas importante para nosotros despertaste a tu totalidad tu poder demoníaco sabes, cuando golpeaste a Minato y lo mandaste a volar en ese momento te transformaste en un diablo por completo".** Dijo Dante con bastante emoción en su voz.

Naruto se sorprendió no sabía que había despertado a su diablo interior de tal forma después de todo en ese momento solo sentía rabia, furia contra el nombre que ignoraba su existencia y renegaba de su deber como padre.

**"Hermano es importante que sepas que aunque nosotros te estemos dando nuestros poderes, armas demoniacas y habilidades, no significa que puedas usarlas en estos momentos por los momentos solo podrás hacer lo básico hasta que llegue el momento de pasar al siguiente movimiento, otra cosa muy importante es que tienes que entrenar tu cuerpo entre mis memorias esta como entrene usalo de guía".** Dijo Nero.

**"Ohhh si es por eso tu serás un experto en otras áreas muy importantes en la vida de un hombre gracias a mí"**. Dijo Dante con una sonrisa bastante pervertida, para recibir un golpe esta vez de Nero en la cabeza.

**"Maldición Nero a la próxima no respondo y te parto hasta la madre cabrón".** Dijo Dante enseñando el dedo del medio ya muy molesto de ser un muñeco de boxeo.

**"Callate Dante, Naruto apenas y tiene 5 años como para estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas".** Grito Nero.

**"Hermano ya no tenemos mucho tiempo recuerda portar a Yamato con honor".** Dijo Vergil por fin volviendo al cielo.

**"Crío deja que tu alma grite por libertad mientras lo hagas mi espada Rebellion te abrirá camino hacía un nuevo día".** Dijo Dante desapareciendo.

**"Hermano siempre piensa en tus seres queridos y familia ellos te impulsan a seguir y a nunca darte por vencido, mi Red Queen te dara esa fuerza de voluntad siempre que tu corazón este en el lugar correcto, recuerda que aunque pasamos poco tiempo con nosotros y con padre sigues siendo preciado para nosotros".** Dijo Nero antes de disolverse de la mente Naruto.

Naruto cayo al piso llorando y agradeciendo por todo a sus hermanos y con eso salió de su mente para encontrarse en el sofá pero ahora acostado.

**"Bueno creo que tengo que limpiar este lugar si quiero vivir aquí".** Dijo Naruto algo decepcionado de que apenas y llegaba y tenía que limpiar la oficina completa.

Naruto después de unas horas logro limpiar toda la planta de abajo y se dirigía al piso de arriba cuando en la barra del bar consiguió algo extraño una foto enmarcada de una pareja abrazándose con 3 niños de cabellos blancos como los de él, con solo verlos se dio cuenta de que eran sus hermanos y la pareja su padre y su esposa.

Naruto se dio cuenta que la mujer que estaba en la foto era muy hermosa, una mujer de facciones elegantes y delicadas y de cabello pelirrojo como el atardecer, en eso toma la foto y una extraña aura azulada apareció del porta retrato para sorpresa de él, la foto de la pareja con sus 3 niños cambió ahora eran 4 niños peliblancos siendo abrazados por la pareja de antes, Naruto se fijó en la foto y se dio cuenta que el 4to niño era él.

Naruto le dio la vuelta a la foto para ver que tenia una inscripción y una carta en un lado.

La inscripción decía "Mi familia completa".

Naruto estaba aguantando las lágrimas que estaban por salir, por fin después de mucho tiempo sentía que tenia familia, alguien que lo quisiera y velara por él.

Naruto se dispuso ha abrir la carta.

"Hola hijo, se que puede que no sepas quien soy, mi nombre es Eva y soy tu madre, la esposa de Sparda y la madre de tus hermanos también. Por lo que me contó Sparda tu vida ha sido muy difícil pero quiero que sepas que no importa lo que te digan eres de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, no necesito verte personalmente para saber que eres de las bendiciones mas grandes que se me pudo dar junto con tus hermanos".

Naruto al leer todo esto ya estaba llorando y manchando un poco la carta con sus lagrimas.

"Puede que hallas llegado mas tarde que tus hermanos, un par de milenios tardes pero quien los cuenta".

Naruto esbozó una pequeña risa al ver que su madre tenía un buen sentido del humor.

"Aun así no importa si llegaste después que ellos sigues siendo importante para mi y para tu padre, solo quiero decirte que te amo y que siempre velare por ti, mientras nos tengas en tu corazón siempre estaremos cerca tuyo. att: Eva, esposa devota de Sparda y madre amorosa de Dante, Vergil, Nero y Naruto Sparda".

Naruto solo podía llorar al leer toda la carta y después de leerla la volvió a leer solo para ver que no allá pasado nada por alto.

**"Yo también te amo madre".** Dijo Naruto en un susurro entre lágrimas solo para percatarse que sus lágrimas eran rojas, Naruto estaba... llorando sangre.

**"Que sucede porque si hace no mucho mis lagrimas eran como las cualquier otra persona".** Se dijo Naruto para si mismo y en ese momento una brisa paso por su cara y en esa brisa unas palabras resonaron. **" Devil Never Cry, crío".** Era la voz de Dante.

Pese a no tener a su familia fisicamente con ellos aun así se sentía protegido y amado.

**"Bueno tengo que terminar con la limpieza, espero que el viento siga ayudando en el futuro".** Dijo Naruto para si mismo.

**Horas después.**

**"Ya termine".** Dijo Naruto ya muy cansado de tanta limpieza, en eso unos orbes de luz salieron de él.

**"Hey kit ya es momento de tener una charla".** Dijo un zorro apareciendo del orbe.

**"Mmmmhhh mira que eres bastante guapo para solo tener 5, cuando crezcas serás todo un rompe corazones".** Dijo una mujer de tez pálida y cabellos rojos mientras se relamía los labios.

**"Quienes son ustedes".** Dijo Naruto apuntando a las demonios frente a él.

**"Veras Naruto nosotros somos las armas demoniacas de tus hermanos, mi nombre es Red Queen y la chica a mi lado es Blue Rose nosotras fuimos las armas de Nero".** Dijo la ahora conocida Red Queen, una dama roja con una corona a medio lado de su cabeza, apuntando a Blue Rose.

**"Nosotros somos Agni&Rudra, Yo soy Cerberus, Yo soy Nevan, Nosotros somos Ebony&Ivory, Yo soy Rebellion, nosotros fuimos las armas demoniacas de Dante".** Dijo Rebellion un hombre que por cabeza tenía una calavera.

**"Yo soy Yamato y el es Beowulf, fuimos las armas de Vergil".** Dijo un hombre el cual parecía un samurai.

**"Yo soy la arma de tu padre mi nombre es Force Edge y esto es para ti, con estos amuletos mi verdadero poder puede ser convocado asi que permanece todo el tiempo con ellos, aunque hay una condición para usar mi poder sin necesidad de tener las 2 mitades del amuleto".** Dijo un hombre con un aspecto insectoide (igualito a Dante transformado y usando la Force Edge).

**"La condición es que la otra mitad del amuleto se la tienes que dar a tu confidente como Sparda le dio la mitad a Eva, tu puedes dar la otra mitad a tu futura esposa".** Dijo Force Edge.

Naruto se sonrojó al pensar en cierta chica, luego de unos momentos se repuso y les pregunto.

**"No es por parecer ingrato ni mucho menos desagradecido pero que hacen aquí además de presentarse".**

**"La verdad te quería decir kit que tienes una posibilidad que tus hermanos y padre nunca tuvieron, cuando la domines serás el Sparda más fuerte".** Dijo el Kyuubi.

**"Crees eso posible padre era muy fuerte y mis hermanos no eran tampoco unos debiluchos".** Dijo Naruto.

**"Naruto tu tienes la posibilidad de aprender todo lo que los ninjas pueden hacer, ademas cuentas con un demonio que ha vivido desde la época de Sparda y la gran guerra entre demonios".** Dijo el zorro.

**"Pero yo ya no soy humano no puedo usar chakra".** Dijo Naruto algo escéptico de poder usar técnicas ninjas.

**"Veras Naruto el poder demoníaco o yoki es en esencia lo mismo solo que mas potente, veras en comparación con un demonio ordinario su yoki es 5 veces mas denso y poderoso que el chakra pero en un diablo puede ser desde 15 hasta 30 veces más denso y poderoso".** Dijo el zorro.

**"Entonces porque ni padre ni mis hermanos lo usaron y si en caso que lo allá usado porque no lanzaron truenos o fuego".** Pregunto Naruto.

**"Resulta que si lo usaron pero solo lo que los humanos conocen como transformación de chakra, para nosotros seria transformación de yoki, nunca probaron si tenia algún elemento en su yoki, aunque por su actitud puedo decirte que Dante tenia yoki de tipo fuego, Vergil de tipo viento y trueno y Nero de tipo fuego y trueno, claro que al tener otras armas demoniacas al pasar del tiempo adquirirás el yoki de estás, es decir que Dante tenía yoki tipo hielo, fuego, viento y trueno, mientras que Vergil tenia viento, trueno y tierra y Nero se mantuvo con su yoki exactamente igual".** Dijo el Kyuubi

**"Alguna duda kit"**. Dijo Kyuubi.

**"En realidad si, porque me llamas kit y tienes nombre porque sinceramente Kyuubi solo parece un titulo?".** Pregunto Naruto.

**"Te llamo kit porque te veo como a mí cachorro, desde muy pequeño te he estado cuidando y te sanaba cuando te herían, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que te comenzara a llamar kit que es una abreviatura para kitsune es decir zorro, y si tengo nombre me llamo Kurama".** Dijo el ahora nombrado Kurama.

**"Así que eres tío Kurama".** Dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

**"Si kit, soy tío Kurama"**. Dijo Kurama al tiempo que se transformaba en un hombre de cabello naranja y 9 colas en la parte baja de la espalda.

**"Eso era todo lo que te queríamos decir y a partir de mañana comienza tu entrenamiento, se que le hiciste una promesa ha esa chica de que volverías y créeme si tu no cumples yo te obligaré".** Dijo Kurama con un sonrisa sádica entre sus labios.

**"No te preocupes volveré y me quedare con ella".** Dijo Naruto con una mirada llena de determinación.

**"Espero que me vean desde el cielo padre, madre, hermanos. Me haré el diablo más fuerte en honor a Vergil. Dejare que mi alma grite por libertad en compromiso por Dante. Cuidaré de mis seres queridos en honor a Nero. Seré la pesadilla de mis enemigos, la maldición que acabe con sus vidas en memoria a mi padre Sparda y seré bondadoso y amoroso con mi familia en honor a mi madre Eva"**. Proclamó Naruto hacía las armas demoniacas.

_**"Este muchacho tiene un brillante futuro".**_ Pensaron las armas demoniacas.

**"Veo en tus palabras gran compromiso joven Naruto, el filo de mi espada siempre estará de tu parte".** Dijo Yamato lanzando su espada hacia Naruto el cual aceptó con gusto para luego ponerla encima del escritorio.

**"Veo esa alma que una vez tuvo Dante en vida, un espíritu indomable, un alma inquebrantable, usame para abrir tu camino".** Dijo Rebellion clavando su espada aun lado de la cabeza de Naruto el cual ni se inmutó, Rebellion solo pudo sonreír ante su actitud.

**"En tu corazón puedo sentir ese sentimiento que una vez Nero tuvo por Kyrie, la necesidad de proteger alguien preciado para ti por eso estaré a tu disposición joven maestro".** Dijo Red Queen dejando su espada encima del escritorio.

**"Grandes palabras Naruto, tu padre estaría, no, me corrijo, esta orgulloso de esas palabras puedo sentir como cumplirás con esas palabras. Ya serví una vez a tu padre, ahora serviré a usted joven maestro"**. Dijo Force Edge.

**"Muchachos no es necesario lo de maestro o amo, yo soy su amigo".** Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Todos los demonios se quedaron estáticos, su amo los considera amigos. Después de unos minutos de silencio comenzó a sonar algo.

**" jajajaJaJaJaJAJAJAJA".** Se comenzaron a reír todos los demonios algo que hizo enojar a Naruto.

**"Hey no es motivo de risa, les estoy ofreciendo mi amistad".** Dijo un muy molesto Naruto.

**"No nos reímos de lo que dijiste, en realidad no hace felices que nos veas mas que solo armas pero es que hemos pasados tantos años sirviendo ante tus hermanos y padre, el cual el trato era bastante indiferente y ahora verte a ti su último hijo/hermano ofreciendo tu amistad a tus ahora armas es totalmente de otro mundo"**. Dijo Force Edge.

**"Bueno es que no es como si tuviese algún amigo además de mi princesa y ella esta en Konoha y tampoco quería que se vieran forzados a ser mis compañeros de peleas solo porque mis hermanos o mi padre se lo dijeron".** Contestó Naruto con la cabeza un poco agachada.

Todos quedaron en shock después de todo Naruto solo tenia 5 años no es como si lo pudiesen tratar como lo hicieron con Dante, Nero, Vergil o incluso Sparda, Naruto necesitaba amigos, los demonios se entristecieron al no haberse acercado hacia Naruto de ese modo después de todo solo es un niño.

Algo increíble paso.

Nevan se acercó al niño y teniendo lágrimas de sangre en sus ojos lo abrazó y le dijo.

**"Yo soy tu amiga, confidente y compañera estaré para ti en todo momento".** Mientras seguía abrazándolo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante semejante acto, Nevan una demonio que solo se deja llevar por la lujuria ahora esta siendo guiada por su corazón.

**"Muy bien joven Naruto, seremos tu compañeras también"**. Dijo Red Queen mientras que Blue Rose asentía.

**"Nosotros también seremos su amigo joven Naruto".** Dijeron todas las armas excepto por Rebellion y Yamato.

**"Joven Naruto apreció lo que hizo y me enorgullecería ser considerado su amigo"**. Dijo Yamato mientras hacia una reverencia.

**"Tsh, mira que hacer esto un momento tan emotivo no es lo mío chico, pero por ti esta bien, seré tu amigo Naruto".** Dijo Rebellion sonriendo.

**"Bueno Naruto es momento de irnos, para convocarnos los tienes que establecer un contacto mental con la arma que vas a usar e instantáneamente apareceremos"**. Dijo Force Edge convirtiéndose en un orbe de luz y entrando nuevamente en Naruto.

**"Mañana comienza mi entrenamiento, no parare hasta que estén orgullosos de mi".** Dijo Naruto para si mismo mientras soplaba el viento en su cara y sus amuletos emitieron un luz casi imperceptibles.

"Ya estamos **orgullosos hijo".** Era la voz de Eva y Sparda. Sorprendiendo a Naruto pero ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de recibir esos mensajes probablemente fabricadas por las memorias de sus hermanos o es que realmente sus padres y hermanos velaban por el desde su sitio en el cielo, independientemente de cual sea el caso, estaba feliz de que sucediera.

Y corte. Listo se imprime.

**N / A**

Si tienen alguna sugerencia de como seguir con la historia recuerden que son bienvenidas.

Háganme saber quienes considerarían para el Harem, ya como dije ya tengo una y posiblemente ya tenga la segunda.

A partir del siguiente capitulo habrán canciones en el fic.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nero01. Fuera.


	4. Recuerdos y Regreso a mi Infierno

El Sucesor del Demonio Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos y de Regreso a mi Infierno Personal

Diálogo humano

_Pensamiento humano y canciones_

**Diálogo demoníaco, lugares, jutsus.**

_**Pensamiento demoníaco.**_

**Importante leer antes de seguir con el fic**

Mientras estaba esperando por algo de inspiración, me dije porque no hacer el fic un poco mas interactivo, pero como fue lo que me paso por mi pensamiento, después de un rato llegue a la conclusión del que el primero que adivinara a la princesa podría escoger a 2 chicas para el harem, pero antes de que pudiera hacer una nota CreedRazerReaper me gano y descubrió a la princesa aunque se que era muy obvio.

Ahora esto sigue en proceso y no significa que porque Creed lo halla descubierto significa que termino ahí, justo ahora pensé en otra pareja y el que la adivine para dentro d capítulos podrá escoger 2 chicas mas para el harem, eso si quiero que sea puntual es decir que me digas por ejemplo: la chica es: (introduce el nombre de la chica aquí).

Si adivinas tienes el derecho de escoger 2 chicas que será irrevocable, como Creed es el ganador ya me hizo saber cuales son sus 2 chicas las cuales son: Samui y Shion, a decir verdad siempre quise hacer un harem con ellas presentes así que me cayo perfecto la idea.

Ahora si podemos comenzar con el fic.

**En la actualidad**

Ya han pasado 10 años desde que Naruto llego ha un sitio llamado Estados Unidos, al principio fue difícil ya que sin el conocimiento del idioma donde estas viviendo se te dificultaría moverte alrededor de la ciudad, pero gracias a sus armas demoniacas que conocían el idioma lo ayudaron hasta que aprendió por si mismo.

**En medio de un desierto.**

_**"Mmmmhhh ya ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que llegue aquí"**_. Penso Naruto.

**"Estoy bastante satisfecho con mi progreso con las armas demoniacas y si que ha dado fruto mi entrenamiento con Kurama".** Dijo para si mismo Naruto recordando esos días mientras seguía conduciendo su moto (moto de Cloud Strife, Fenrir).

**Flashback comienza.**

Un Naruto de unos 7 años con Yamato en mano corría hacía su propia arma demoníaco Yamato. (Solo por si no queda muy claro, las armas demoniacas pueden materializarse fuera de Naruto y estas están ayudando a que aprenda).

**"Muy bien Naruto pero con solo eso no podrás ni hacerme un rasguño".** Dijo Yamato exasperando a Naruto.

**_"Ya llevamos 4 horas peleando y lo único que puedo hacer es defenderme y pocas veces puedo atacarlo, ha este paso no podré acertarle un golpe de lleno mucho menos derrotarlo"_**. Pensó Naruto.

**"Venga Naruto se que puedes hacerlo mejor".** Dice Yamato para terminar diciendo **" Judgment Cut".**

Una ráfaga de cortes fueron dirigidos a Naruto el cual estuvo por despedazar a Naruto para el susto de todos que estaban viendo el combate, Kurama estaba corriendo para alcanzar a Naruto cuando de repente el tiempo se detuvo para Naruto.

_**"Es acaso así como voy a morir".**_ Pensó Naruto riéndose un poco de lo irónico de la situación ser llamado demonio toda su vida y ahora sería asesinado por uno.

_**"No quiero que esto acabé así, no puedo dejar que mi vida acabé sin cumplir mis metas, no puedo morir sin cumplir mi promesa a mis hermanos, a mi padre, a mi madre, no puedo morir sin antes cumplir con mi promesa a Hinata, pero no tengo fuerzas para seguir solo quiero descansar"**_. Pensó Naruto cerrando sus ojos esperando su fin inminente.

**"Vamos crío, acaso vas a dejar que todo acabe aquí, levántate, PELEA"**. Gritaba Dante en la mente de Naruto.

**"Es que acaso vas a dejar que todo acabe aquí, es que acaso morirás sin cumplir lo que nos prometiste".** Dijo Vergil estoicamente mientras su tono de voz se elevaba y su sangre comenzaba a hervir.

**"No tienes derecho a morir sin antes cumplir, me prometiste ser el diablo más fuerte, prometiste regresar con ella, ahora levántate y pelea y solo cuándo hallas ganado y cumplas con lo prometido tienes derecho a morir con una sonrisa en la cara mientras no lo cumplas tendrás que pelear y seguirás con tu vida, así que pelea, gana para vivir otro día".** Grito Vergil desde la mente de Naruto.

**"Naruto nosotros los diablos somos una raza que se enorgullece de nuestra fuerza y palabra así que no tomes a la ligera lo que dijiste".** Grita Nero esta vez.

**"Tienen razón no puedo darme por vencido aquí, me niego a perder"**. Grita Naruto en su mente y de repente una columna de poder demoníaco comenzó ergirse alrededor de Naruto.

Todos los demonios estaban sorprendido y a Kurama parar en seco por lo que estaban viendo hace unos segundos Yamato utilizó una de sus técnicas más devastadoras contra Naruto y pocos centímetros antes de que la técnica lo alcanzará el poder de Naruto se elevó a los cielos para desaparecer segundos después y mostrar algo increíble.

Dentro del ahora inexistente remolino de poder demoníaco esta una pequeña figura que poseía una especie de armadura en su totalidad negra con unos detalles azules y otras rojas en sus piernas, estos detalles están simétricos uno del otro, en su espalda un dragón blanco se puede apreciar, mientras que sus ojos brillaban entre un verde azulado.

Esta imponente figura habló solo para decir. **"Estoy listo para el segundo round, Yamato".**

Yamato segundos después salió de su impresión y se lanzó en contra de Naruto.

**"Acabare con esto de una vez Yamato, Judgment Cut"**. Dijo Naruto cortando el pecho de Yamato el cuál retrocedió y guardo su espada.

**"Bien hecho Naruto diste una buena pelea será mejor que descanses"**. Dijo Yamato a lo que Naruto asiente y cae al piso desmayado.

**"Pero que mierda estabas pensando Yamato pudiste matarlo".** Grito Kurama muy enfadado.

**"Era necesario, tenía que ir con la intención de matarlo si realmente quería que su poder saliera a flote permanentemente".** Dijo Yamato muy sereno.

**"Pero que dices el ya lo había hecho cuando le pegó a Minato antes de irse".** Dijo Kurama ya un poco más calmado.

**"Eso es cierto pero solo fue superficialmente así que no despertó por completo, si seguíamos esperando Naruto podría haber tardado en despertar por completo como paso con Dante".** Dijo serenamente Yamato.

**"Eso es cierto Kurama, además míralo por el lado positivo podremos exigirle más ahora que su poder esta despierto".** Dijo Rebellion con una sonrisa sádica consiguiendo una igual de parte de Kurama.

**"Esta bien, pero...".** Dijo Kurama antes de conectar un golpe al pecho de Yamato el cual lo arrojó contra la pared atrás de la oficina. **"Si vuelves hacer algo como eso, Arma de Naruto o no, te mató"**. Dijo Kurama con una mirada aterradora que hizo sudar a los demonios, no por nada el Kyuubi era conocido como un demonio que iba a la par de Sparda.

**Fin del Flashback.**

_**"Si ese fue un buen día, fue la primera vez que use propiamente mi Devil Trigger".** _Pensó Naruto. **" Que buena sorpresa me di cuando dormía ese día".** Dijo Naruto riéndose un poco.

**Comienzo del Flashback.**

Naruto yace en una cama dormido pero es empujado hacia su mente.

**"Hey crío lo hiciste bien peleando contra Yamato".** Dijo Dante.

Naruto comenzó a buscar a su hermano con la vista pero no vio a nadie.

**"Hermano donde estás? ".** Grito Naruto.

**"Hey no tienes que gritar te escuchamos fuerte y claro y antes que pregunte no estamos en el sello, resulta que por ser unos diablos excepcionales se nos permite hablar contigo desde el cielo".** Dijo Dante.

**"Así que me estas hablando desde el cielo y una pregunta como es?".** Dice Naruto.

**"Tendrás que llegar aquí un día para saberlo crío".** Dice Dante riéndose de Naruto.

**"Espera un momento me dijiste podemos escucharte, quien más esta contigo".** Dijo Naruto.

"Hola hijo es bueno poder hablar contigo finalmente". Dijo una dulce voz, la cuál Naruto solo pudo pensar que era Eva su madre.

**"Madre eres tú? ".** Pregunto Naruto con un tono muy débil.

"Si hijo espero que ta haya ido bien y cuídate mucho, por cierto algún día me vas a tener que presentar esa chica como era que se llamaba, Hinata verdad". Dijo Eva a lo cual Naruto se ruborizó al pensar en ella.

**"Si madre algún día pero como la verás si estas en el cielo".** Dijo Naruto algo extrañado.

"Pues Dios me lo va a permitir o conocerá la irá de una mujer que se casó con un demonio". Dice Eva mientras alza su puño en señal de amenaza a Dios el cual solo podía tragar saliva.

_**"No se porque les di semejante carácter a las mujeres, ellas pueden ser muy aterradoras cuando quieren".**_ Pensó Dios.

"Bueno dame un momento hijo voy a buscar a tu padre"**.** Dijo Eva amorosamente a Naruto.

_**"Ya recuerdo porque les di semejante carácter, fue para que con el defendieran a sus hijos, después de todo no siempre la fuerza es la mejor solución, y ellas si que saben ingeniárselas para vencer a alguien sin necesidad de músculos".**_ Pensó Dios.

**"Recuerda Naruto, no se te permite morir sin antes lograr tus metas".** Dijo Vergil.

**"Si hermano ya comprendí eso".** Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

**"A partir de ahora tu entrenamiento será muy duro así que mantén tus metas en tu mente eso te ayudará a seguir".** Dijo Nero.

**"Lo tendré en cuenta hermano".** Responde Naruto.

"**Hey hijo vi tu pelea contra Yamato fue bastante buena para tu edad y ese Devil Trigger tuyo si que es único".** Dijo Sparda elogiando a su hijo.

**"Gracias padre y como vieron mi pelea?"**. Dijo Naruto.

**"Bueno cuando dijimos que velaríamos por ti, no era una expresión realmente te estamos viendo".** Dijo Sparda haciendo que Naruto quedara impresionado, el pensó que esas palabras eran solo para reconfortarlo no algo literal, de cualquier forma estaba feliz de ello.

**"Bueno hijo ya tenemos que dejarte entrena mucho y cuídate".** Dijo Sparda antes que Naruto comenzará a despertar.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**"Esa si fue una buena sorpresa y quien diría que años después consiguiera una descendiente de ambas chicas".** Dijo Naruto al viento mientras seguía acelerando.

**Comienzo del Flashback.**

**Moscú - Rusia.**

Podemos ver a Naruto de unos 12 años el cual llevaba un traje de color entre negro y rojo (traje de Dante DMC 2). El cual se estaba cubriendo las manos por causa del frío.

**"Recuérdame porque mierda estoy en este congelador que llaman país".** Grito en su mente a Kurama y a las otras armas.

**"Deja de ser tan llorón si quieres dejar de sentir frío solo pon un poco de yoki a tu alrededor así hacían tus hermanos para pelear en climas desfavorables".** Dijo Kurama.

**"Así que eso hacían esos cabrones, como porque nunca lo mencionaron entre sus recuerdos".** Dijo Naruto enseñando el dedo del medio hacia el cielo.

**En el cielo.**

Dante, Vergil y Nero estaban en el piso riendo muy fuerte al ver su pequeña broma. Hasta que un aura asesina se hizo sentir detrás de ellos, lo cual hizo parar en seco a los 3 hermanos para voltear y ver a su madre con ojos asesinos.

**"Ohhhh así que omitieron algo así de importante a mi bebe".** Dijo Eva mientras se tronaba los dedos y se acercaba a ellos, lo cual si antes estaban aterrados ahora estaban muertos.

**"Este. Dante, Vergil porque omitimos eso?".** Dijo Nero sudando frío.

**"Bueno Nero, Dante creyó que seria gracioso ver a Naruto congelarse".** Respondió Vergil asustado.

"Ohh así que fue tu idea Dante". Dijo Eva viendo como el color de la cara de su hijo se iba.

**"Este madre era solo una broma, una pequeña broma hacía mi hermano menor".** Dijo Dante.

"Ohh bueno que te parece un pequeño castigo de tu madre entonces". Dijo Eva sonriéndole a sus hijos lo cual hizo que se desmayaran.

"Ohh bueno parece que va tener que esperar el castigo para cuando despierten". Dijo Eva mientras que Sparda reía viendo como su esposa controlaba la situación.

_**"Pensar que Nero, Vergil y Dante pelearon con los demonios más fuertes del infierno, vencieron a mundus pero ven a su madre y toda esa fuerza y coraje se va"**_. Pensó Sparda mientras seguía riéndose de la situación.

**De regreso en Rusia.**

Naruto comenzó a reírse de la nada y las armas demoniacas y personas a su alrededor comenzaron a mirarlo extrañados.

**"Listo mi kit se volvió loco".** Dijo Kurama mientras lágrimas falsas salían de sus ojos.

**"No diría que estoy completamente loco tío, solo digamos que estoy estable y me río porque siento que mis hermanos serán castigados por lo que hicieron".** Decía Naruto para después seguir riendo pero la diversión se acabo cuando sintió una fuerte energía demoníaca cerca.

**"Kit es hora de investigar ya sabes que hacer".** Dijo Kurama el cual recibió un asentimiento de parte de Naruto.

**Unas cuadras al este.**

Naruto llegó al sitio donde la energía demoníaca se sintió y vio a una chica rubia peleando con unos demonios y comenzó a sentir algo dentro de él.

_**"Se siente por una extraña razón familiar".**_ Pensó Naruto mientras veía como de su manos expulsaba una energía amarilla la cual se dividía en varias bolas de energía quemando a los enemigos. **" Tiene un buen control de yoki, pero siempre se puede mejorar y por lo que siento y veo es evidente que su naturaleza de yoki es trueno".** Pensó Naruto.

La chica seguía peleando ferozmente pero no vio como un demonio se acercaba por su espalda y cuando lo detectó ya era muy tarde así que cerró los ojos y espero por el golpe hasta que...

**Bang bang bang.**

Y vio como el demonio caía al piso muerto y un chico alrededor de su edad con 2 pistolas afuera. **"No debes cerrar los ojos en una pelea chica, al momento que dejes de ver a tu oponente es cuando mueres".** Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba.

**"Quien eres muchacho y porque me salvaste es que no sabes que soy".** Dijo la chica a Naruto el cual solo le respondió.

**"Bueno, puedo resolver todas tus dudas mientras tomamos algo caliente y créeme si se de que raza eres porque somos iguales, ahora porque no mejor tomamos el resto de la conversación la continuamos en un lugar más privado".** Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía pícaramente.

**Dentro de una casa abandonada.**

**"Bonita guarida pero no crees que deberías moverte a otro lugar".** Dijo Naruto.

**"No puedo esta es mi casa o por lo menos lo era antes que llegarán esos demonios y mataran a mis padres".** Dijo la rubia apretando los puños y conteniendo las lágrimas.

**"Lo lamento, Se como se siente sentirte solo y sin amor alguno".** Dijo Naruto haciendo una pausa antes de seguir hablando.

**"No me vengas con tus condescendencia, no sabes que es perderlo todo".** Le grito la chica a Naruto para luego ver con el aura alrededor de Naruto se tornaba oscura y sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello.

**"Así que crees que eres la única que sabe lo que es dolor, lo que es estar solo por tu cuenta, déjame contarte una historia entonces".** Dijo Naruto mientras que su voz se escuchaba muerta.

**"Erase una vez en una aldea un chico el cual era perseguido por sus habitantes para matarlo todo los días, el chico comenzó a pensar que no merecía ser feliz que no había nadie para él, después de todo nunca tuvo una familia, sus padres lo abandonaron desde su nacimiento ya que en él no veían a un niño, veían a un demonio. Ahora pensaras pero porque lo veían como un demonio eso es sencillo de explicar verás el día en que nació un zorro demoníaco atacó la aldea y el jefe de la aldea y padre de este niño que te he mencionado tomo a su hijo varón y sello al zorro dentro de él y al ver que sus ojos cambiaron de color por unos segundos tomo ese pequeño acto como que el zorro mato a su hijo y ahora era él zorro quien controlaba el cuerpo del infante y claro después de perder tantas vidas a causa del ataque el líder creo un odio contra el zorro y por consecuente a su hijo ya que lo tenia dentro de él, al año tuvo un atentado el cual casi le quita la vida por causa de los aldeanos y así fue como día a día el cazar al niño zorro comenzó, cuando cumplió 4 años intento salir de su sufrimiento al quitarse la vida cortandose el cuello para decepción del niño la hemorragia fue detenida y la herida curada por una extraña energía, pero no todo fue malo en su vida ya que conoció a una niña un día el cual lo ayudó después de una paliza, esta niña curo sus heridas y le prometió que un día le pagaría por lo que hizo por él, ella solo sonrió y le dijo que no era necesario que ella ayudaría a quien sea que lo necesite, el tiempo paso y el niño ya tenía 5 años y en una de las ya muy conocidas cacerías del niño zorro fue perseguido, magullado y casi lo asesinan hasta que llegó un extraño encapuchado que lo salvó y le dijo que si quería ser su hijo, el niño aceptó gustoso, el hombre se llevó al niño a otro lugar y desde ese día el es feliz".** Término de decir Naruto, el cual vio a la chica de rodillas llorando por lo que escucho.

**"No me digas que tu eras ese niño".** Le contesto la chica entre lágrimas y sollozo.

**"Si, yo era ese chico".** Dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a la chica.

**"Mi nombre es Trisha Ivánov pero solo dime Trish".** Dijo la rubia ya deteniendo su llanto y mirando a Naruto a la cara.

**"Mi nombre es Naruto Sparda".** Dijo Naruto viendo la cara de sorpresa en Trish.

**"Un momento Sparda como el rey de los demonios Sparda"**. Dijo Trish histérica.

**"Tal cuál, yo soy su último hijo".** Dijo Naruto sonriéndole recibiendo un sonrojó de su parte.

**"Ahora que lo pienso entre mis memorias puedo ver a una chica como tu".** Dijo Naruto viendo la cara extrañada de Trish.

**"Antes que preguntes, tengo la memorias de mis hermanos y uno de ellos conoció a una chica igual que tu fisicamente, pero no recuerdo su nombre".** Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a pensar en el nombre de la chica.

**"Por casualidad no se llamaba Trish y vestía de cuero".** Dijo Trisha.

**"Si es ella, así que eres su pariente, mira que coincidencia primero Dante y Trish y ahora somos tu y yo, que te parece si vienes conmigo y fundamos nuestra Devil May Cry"**. Dijo Naruto.

**"Esta bien, iré contigo pero me falta entrenamiento mis padres estaban ayudando con eso pero murieron a causa de esos demonios que matamos".** Dijo Trish.

**"No te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar".** Le respondió Naruto sonriendo.

**_"Tiene una bonita sonrisa"_**. Pensó Trish sonrojada.

**"Muy bien entonces nos vamos a Estados Unidos"**. Dijo Naruto.

**De regreso en USA.**

**"Por fin en casa".** Dijo Naruto entrando a la oficina ya llamada oficialmente Devil May Cry.

**"Naruto y dime como vamos a abrir nuestro negocio sin dinero"**. Dijo Trish.

**"Ya tenemos la oficina solo nos faltaba el nombre y claro alguien con quien poder contar después de todo no me puedo encargar de todo yo solo".** Dijo Naruto.

**_"Aunque podría usar clones para hacer el trabajo pero así no es tan divertido"._ **Pensó Naruto.

**"Por el dinero no te preocupes yo ya he trabajo bastante y tengo una gran cantidad. Por cierto no tienes equipaje así que tenemos que comprar algo de ropa para ti".** Dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

**"Bueno es que cuando fueron los demonios a mi casa hicieron un desastre inutilizando todo lo posible y muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ir de compras conmigo".** Dijo Trish algo apenada.

**"No te preocupes, si vamos a ser socios necesito poder confiar en ti en cualquier momento, es muy posible que en ocasiones tenga que confiar ciegamente en ti o tu en mi, así que vamos de compras"**. Dice Naruto guiñándole un ojo.

Trish solo puso asentir y sonreírle por su amabilidad.

_**"Si que es muy bonita"**_. Pensó Naruto con un sonrojó.

**3 meses después.**

El teléfono de la oficina suena y Naruto sale del baño con una toalla en la cabeza mientras seguía frotándose la toalla para secarse el cabello llega al escritorio patea la silla que estaba volteada y prosigue a sentarse con los pies arriba del escritorio golpeando el escritorio y haciendo que el teléfono salte y caiga cerca de su cara antes de que lo tocará toma el teléfono y dice.

**"Si Devil May Cry que se le ofrece... aja... ok... forma de pagó... muy bien dígame el lugar... New York entonces... que quiere que se haga... muy bien lo tenemos, estaremos allá en 1 día"**. Y cuelga .

**"Trish tenemos trabajo, nuestro cliente quiere que exterminemos unos demonios que están atacando una ciudad, el pago es bueno así que con poca destrucción a los alrededores".** Dice Naruto a lo que ve que Trish baja las escaleras ya que estaba en la barra del bar preparando unos tragos.

_**"Quien lo diría Trish tiene como hobby ser bartender".**_ Pensó Naruto.

Trish se voltea y se sonroja al ver a Naruto sin camisa con solo sus pantalones y botas puestas.

**"Ya ponte una camisa de una buena vez".** Dijo Trish desviando la mirada de Naruto.

**"Ohh pero mirate Trish es que no te agrada lo que vez".** Dice Naruto pícaramente.

Trish solo sale de la oficina rápidamente para evitar ruborizarse más.

**"Jajajajajaja parece que tenemos a una señorita sintiendo algo".** Dice Naruto.

**"Naruto ya deja de jugar y vamos a hacer el trabajo".** Dice Kurama materializandose fuera de Naruto.

**"Vale, vale ya es hora de trabajar".** Dice Naruto dirigiéndose a un armario y sacando un abrigo azul.

**En el cielo.**

**"Dante ese lugar es en serio tu sitio de trabajo?".** Pregunta Vergil.

**"Pues claro a que otro lugar podria usar Naruto para crear su propia agencia de caza demonios"**. Dijo Dante.

**"No estes jugando conmigo Dante, la vez que fui a tu oficina era un chiquero, un nido de ratas".** Contestó Vergil.

**"A quien le dices que su casa es un nido de ratas cabrón".** Dijo Dante furioso con Vergil.

**"Pues a ese chiquero de tenias por oficina imbecil"**. Respondió Vergil.

**"A callar ambos o quieren otro castigo".** Dijo Eva haciendo que ambos hermanos se abrazaran a causa del miedo que genera su madre.

"Pero Vergil tiene razón al parecer Naruto si sabe manejar tu sitio de trabajo haciendolo suyo y mucho mejor de cuando lo tenias tu y por supuesto maneja muy bien sus finanzas, que orgullo al parecer solo 1 salió responsable". Dijo Eva mientras se limpiaba lágrimas de orgullo por su hijo.

**"Hey pero si nosotros tam...".** Comenzó a decir Dante pero fue callado por Nero.

**"Dante, madre tiene razón sabes muy bien que por tu falta de responsabilidad no tuviste hijos, Vergil es muy frío pero tiene sus momentos de imprudencia, grandes momentos de imprudencia y yo soy igual a Vergil en ese sentido".** Contestó Nero a lo que Vergil asintió apoyando a su hermano.

**"Tsh, quien quiere ser responsable, si mi alma grita por libertad".** Dijo Dante.

**"Y después preguntas porque no tuviste hijos"**. Dijo Nero.

**De regreso con Naruto.**

**"Así que estamos en Nueva York, pues si terminemos con este trabajo y volvamos tengo que seguir entrenando con Kurama".** Dijo Naruto.

**Minutos después llegaron a la mansión del cliente.**

"Por fin pudo llegar joven". Dijo el cliente.

**"Ya estamos aquí, así que puedes especificar los detalles de la misión".** Contestó Naruto en su modo de negocios. **_"Nunca había visto a Naruto así"._** Pensó Trish.

"Claro la misión es asesinar a esta persona". Dijo el cliente mostrando una foto de una chica de cabellos negros pero lo más notorio eran sus ojos de color azul y rojo.

**"Definitivamente tiene heterocromía".** Dijo Naruto.

"Hetero que". Dijo el cliente confundido.

**"Heterocromía es una anomalía en el iris de los ojos".** Contestó Naruto.

**"Muy bien estará muerte dentro de 1 día vendremos con su cabeza y queremos nuestro pago sino".** Dijo Naruto al momento que saco a Blue Rose y disparo rozándole la mejilla y la oreja al cliente.

**"No habrá 1 cadaver sino 2".** Dijo Naruto saliendo de la mansión.

Ya fuera de la mansión Naruto y Trish subieron a un auto que rentaron.

**"Porque le disparaste?"**. Pregunto Trish no muy preocupada del cliente pero si le sorprendió lo sucedido.

**"Trish yo puedo sentir las emociones de las personas a mi alrededor y en el siento algo sucio, perverso y viste los lujos que tiene, no son algo que una persona honesta tenga sin trabajo duro y no se nota nada de eso en él así que solo puedo concluir que es la cabeza de alguna mafia".** Contestó Naruto.

**"Ahora el siguiente paso es conseguir a la chica de la foto y ver su lado de la historia".** Dijo Naruto.

Naruto y Trish se separaron y buscaron mediante sus habilidades sensoriales si la chica era un demonio podría sentir su poder sin ningún problema.

Luego de unas horas Naruto captó algo y se comunicó con Trish.

**"Siento algo Trish sigue mi yoki"**. Dijo Naruto mientras que perseguía el yoki de la chica de la foto.

**Dentro de un bar**

**"Hey busco a una persona es una chica con heterocromía".** Dijo Naruto al cantinero al momento que le traía lo pedido un Sunday de fresa.

"Ahh si dime su nombre entonces puede que la conozca". Dijo el señor.

**_"Bueno la chica se parece a la tal Lady que mi hermano Dante conocía vamos a probar suerte entonces"._ **Pensó Naruto.

**"Su nombre es Lady"**. Dijo Naruto a lo que el cantinero se sorprende y le dice que suba las escaleras hasta el ático.

Naruto se termina su Sunday y sube.

**"Así que tu eres la tal Lady y dime porque mi cliente Robert Falconi te quiere muerta".** Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a la chica que estaba acostada a un lado un laza cohetes.

La chica súbitamente toma el lanza cohetes y dispone a disparar solo para ver que el chico estaba enfrente a ella tocando su frente con su mano y dijo.

**"Fuin".** Quedando paralizada totalmente.

**"Es que acaso vienes a matarme por lo que hice en contra de la mafia de Falconi".** Dijo Lady.

_**"Así que estaba en lo correcto es una mafia".**_ Pensó Naruto.

**"Tengo que serte sincero Falconi me contrato para matarte pero verás yo no mató lindas diablesas como tu".** Dijo Naruto sonriendo pícaramente obteniendo el resultado esperado, Lady se sonrojó.

**"Ahora ya dejando los juegos a parte quiero saber que hiciste en contra de Falconi para querer matarte".** Dijo Naruto quitando el sello de la frente de Lady la cual comenzaba a moverse.

**"Yo he librado a Nueva York de varios negocios de Falconi como son su linea de prostitutas o sus camiones de droga".** Contestó Lady.

**"Muy bien te ayudare a entregar a Falconi a la justicia y ya tengo un plan para hacerlo".** Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía siniestramente algo que por alguna razón a Lady le gustó.

**"Este es el plan".** Dijo Naruto y le comenzó a decir los detalles que lo planeado en eso aparece Trish y se coloca aun lado de Naruto.

**"Jajajajajaja excelente vamos en marcha entonces".** Dijo Lady ya libre de sus ataduras por completo.

**En la mansión Falconi al día siguiente.**

"Ese muchacho esta tardando seguro fue asesinado por la chica como muchos otros que he enviado, Tsh, necesito quitarme a esa pequeña alimaña de mía zonas de trabajo". Dijo Robert molesto de la incompetencia de su empleado.

**"A quien le dices que fue asesinado viejo ignorante".** Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a su contratador.

"En esa bolsa esta la cabeza de la chica?". Pregunto Falconi.

**"Dímelo tu"**. Dijo Naruto arrojando la cabeza al escritorio mientras que Falconi la abría y efectivamente era la chica.

"Muy bien aquí tienes tu dinero ahora largo". Dijo Falconi arrojando un maletín a Naruto.

**"Me tomas por imbecil, por como sonó el maletín al arrojarlo se que aquí no hay dinero, será mejor que me des mi dinero o cumpliré con lo que te dije".** Contestó Naruto sacando a Blue Rose de su pistolera.

"Si, si claro seguro me confundí de maletín"**.** Dijo Falconi poniendo otro maletín en la mesa sudando de miedo.

**"Abre el maletín si eres tan amable"**. Dijo Naruto con un tono dulce muy dulce.

"Claro no hay problema". Dijo Falconi abriendo el maletín y dejando ver el dinero.

**"Será mejor que hables ahora y me digas si los billetes son falsos porque si me entero que son falso y no me los dices tu antes de que salga de esta habitación volveré pero será pidiendo sangre como pago, tu sangre y la de tu familia. Así que habla ahora o prefieres que el pequeño Johnny quede huérfano".** Dijo Naruto mientras salía de la habitación.

"Espera". Grita Falconi antes de que Naruto salga. " Los billetes son falsos". Respondió Falconi mientras sacaba un tercer maletín ya con el dinero real.

**"Recuerda que Devil May Cry siempre esta a la orden".** Dijo Naruto mientras agarraba el dinero de verdad y salía.

**En la puerta de la mansión**

Naruto contacta con Trish a través de un vínculo entre demonios.

**"Trish ya tomaste todo de la mansión?** ". Pregunto Naruto.

**" Si ya tome todos sus bienes, propiedades, joyas y dinero de su bóveda personal".** Contestó Trish.

**"Lady ya tomaste todos los registro de sus actividades ilegales?".** Pregunto Naruto.

**"Todo listo, es hora de que llames a la policía". **Contesto Lady

**"Muy bien".** Dijo Naruto cortando el vínculo entre ellos.

**Horas después en la mansión Falconi.**

Naruto, Trish y Lady estan arriba de una colina acostados en el carro rentado viendo como a la cabeza de la mafia Falconi se lo llevan preso con la promesa de pena de muerte por el estado.

**"Y bien Naruto que vas a hacer ahora con todo el dinero, joyas y bienes de Falconi"**. Dijo Lady.

**"Sencillo todo se ira para caridad, no necesito todo ese dinero, además una vez un gran hombre me dijo el exceso de poder, dinero y envidia conlleva a la corrupción y envenenamiento de las personas, no importa si eres un humano, demonio o diablo esa ley es universal, es por eso que quiero ser fuerte para proteger los que son preciados para mí y solo necesito el dinero suficiente para permitir que mi familia viva cómoda, no necesito más no necesito menos".** Dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Si los hubiese mantenido abiertos hubiese visto como Trish y Lady estaban sonrojadas ante semejante reflexión.

**"Ya veo ahora que lo dices mencionaste que tenias un oficina para la cacería de demonios".** Dijo Lady.

**"Si recuerdo haberla mencionado que con ello".** Dijo Naruto.

**"Quiero formar parte de la agencia".** Contestó con convicción Lady.

**"Muy bien pero tiene un costo".** Dijo Naruto totalmente serio.

**"Cual es".** Dijo Lady tragando saliva.

**"Dime cual es tu verdadero nombre".** Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

**"Mi nombre es Mary Summers".** Dijo Lady.

**"Encantado de conocerte Mary, yo soy Naruto Sparda".** Dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano la cual fue bien recibida por Mary.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**_"Después de eso seguimos haciendo misiones, Trish fue instruida por Nevan en el yoki de trueno y a Lady la entrene en manejo de armas y yoki tipo agua y fuego, no hace falta decir que ambas son totalmente competentes por su cuenta"._ **Pensó Naruto de sus compañeras ya novias. "Si después de tantos años juntos era normal que se sintieran atraídos lo complicado fue hacer que entendiera que no estaba mal". Dijo Naruto al viento ya por fin estaba divisando unas figuras en el horizonte.

**Comienzo de Flashback.**

**"Hey kit, se ven muy juntitos tu, Trish y Lady".** Dijo Kurama pícaramente.

**"Pero que dices tío, si se que siente algo por mi pero no puedo estar con ambas al mismo tiempo es irrespetuoso y seguro que madre me mata si me viera como un playboy".** Dijo Naruto en su mente.

**En el cielo.**

"Juralo que si Naruto. Ni se te ocurra jugar los sentimientos de una chica". Dijo Eva amenazadoramente.

**De regreso con Naruto.**

Naruto pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

**"Madre debe estar amenazandome seguramente".** Dijo Naruto.

**"Kit tu eres el ultimo diablo de sangre real, tu linaje no puede seguir con sol descendientes, tienes la obligación que te dejo tu padre de repoblar tu raza".** Dijo Kurama muy serio.

**"No creo que sea posible Kurama no creo que sea correcto".** Respondió Naruto.

**" Hijo Kurama tiene razón es tu deber como hijo mío el repoblar nuestra raza".** Dijo Sparda.

**"Padre eres tu?".** Pregunto Naruto.

**"Si hijo mío, tu madre esta un poco susceptibles a lo que le acabo de decir acerca de repoblar nuestra raza".** Contesto Sparda.

"Hijo si te atreves a jugar con ellas créeme que volveré a la tierra solo para cortarte las bolas". Grito Eva.

**"Madre no te tienes que preocupar yo no soy como Dante, además puede que no estuviste presencialmente en mi vida pero ten la certeza que educaste a un gran hombre y padre tiene la certeza que crió a un gran guerrero".** Dijo Naruto lo cual hizo que su madre comenzará a llorar.

**"Madre estas bien, no era mi intención hacerte llorar".** Dijo Naruto sintiéndose mal por haber hecho llorar a su madre.

"Estoy bien hijo es solo que me haces la madre más orgullosa del mundo por tenerte como hijo, Sparda si que educamos a un gran hombre". Dijo Eva abrazando a su esposo.

**"Si mi amor, si que educamos a un gran hombre".** Contestó Sparda abrazando a su esposa.

**"Naruto te quiero pedir un favor, se que haz practicado tu música en secreto nos haría el honor de poder escucharte".** Dijo Sparda sorprendiendo a su esposa ya que no sabia que su hijo también gustaba de tocar música.

**"Claro padre, solo déjame preparar algunas cosas afuera".** Dijo Naruto saliendo de su mente.

**"Bueno es momento de dar un concierto para mis padres".** Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo.

Las chicas detuvieron su combate de practica cuando vieron que su interés amoroso estaba moviendo unos amplificadores e instrumentos y los puso en una tarima.

**"Hey chicas, voy a dar un concierto".** Dijo Naruto.

**"Acaso tocas un instrumento?".** Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Trish y Lady.

**"Uno no, varios para ser sincero".** Contestó Naruto.

**" Y porque tan repentino".** Dijo Trish.

**"Es que mi padre me pidió el favor de tocar un concierto para ellos".** Respondió Naruto.

**"Muy te veremos actuar entonces".** Contestó Lady.

Unos minutos después ya todo estaba en la tarima, ya todo estaba calibrado y listo para usarse.

Naruto hizo un par de clones que tomaron unos instrumento mientras el tomó un micrófono y una guitarra.

**"Espero que le guste el concierto chicas, padre, madre, hermanos y compañeros y compañeras de cada batalla".** Dijo Naruto mientras que Kurama y las demás armas se materializaron y sentaron cerca de las chicas.

_Hoy al ver la televisión como siempre ahí estás tú _  
><em>luchando por conseguir llegar a la tierra de la felicidad <em>

_Están haciendo que entre los dos hagamos muros de rencor _  
><em>y así nunca conocernos tú y yo <em>

_Me pregunto que podemos hacer, es tan difícil olvidar _  
><em>quiero ser, si estás junto a mí, el primero en perdonar <em>

_Hoy quiero creer en un futuro que no sea tan cruel _  
><em>y quizás dejar a nuestros hijos un mundo de paz <em>

_Se que no puede ser verdad la verdad de un dios tan ruin _  
><em>que consiente el poder matar inocentes a su voluntad <em>

_Creo que ha llegado ya la hora de enterrar _  
><em>a esos dioses que han hecho tanto mal <em>

_Me pregunto qué podemos hacer, es tan difícil olvidar _  
><em>quiero ser si estás junto a mí el primero en perdonar <em>

_Hoy vuelvo a creer en un futuro que no sea tan cruel _  
><em>y poder dejar a nuestros hijos en un mundo de paz<em>

Al final de la canción todos comenzaron a ovacionar a Naruto por su talento.

**"Eso no es todo aun hay mas para todos ustedes".** Contesto Naruto feliz de que le gustara.

_No puedo concebir que tú seas tan idiota; _  
><em>el triunfo del poder siempre es una derrota <em>  
><em>y te has "quedao colgao" y la verdad es otra. <em>  
><em>El mundo es de papel y con papel se compra. <em>

_Si no me gusta así tiro de la cadena; _  
><em>no sufro por llegar. Sé que nadie me espera. <em>  
><em>Tantos homenajes por personajes muertos: <em>  
><em>primero el puñetazo, luego el monumento. <em>

_Perdido entre dos mares sin viento, sin bandera. _  
><em>No quiero escaparates: quiero la vida entera. <em>  
><em>Soy un bufón errante buscando una princesa. <em>

_A veces he "pensao" pero me da agujetas... _  
><em>"Cuidao", que mi guitarra es una metralleta. <em>  
><em>¡Malditao "desgraciao", tu voz no es la de todos!. <em>  
><em>Ponte el traje de luces que te coge el toro. <em>

_Perdido entre dos mares sin viento, sin bandera. _  
><em>No quiero escaparates: quiero la vida entera. <em>  
><em>Soy un bufón errante buscando una princesa. <em>

_No necesito llaves para cruzar las puertas y _  
><em>me quedaré en el aire para no pisar la mierda. <em>  
><em>Soy un bufón errante buscando una princesa... <em>  
><em>Si esta noche te apetece... ¡Deja la ventana abierta!.<em>

Cada vez mas ruido sonaba del pequeño publico que tenia Naruto, algo que hacia muy feliz al peliblanco.

**"Ahora para terminar me queda una canción mas, ya es momento de liberar al monstruo dentro de mi".** Dijo Naruto mientras hacia un gesto con sus dedos llamando a Nevan la cual entendió lo que quería, Nevan se acerco y se transformo en una guitarra eléctrica morada.

_The secret side of me _  
><em>I never let you see <em>  
><em>I keep it caged but I can't control it. <em>  
><em>So stay away from me <em>  
><em>The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it <em>

_It's scratchin on the walls, _  
><em>In the closet in the halls <em>  
><em>It comes awake and I can't control it <em>  
><em>Hidin under the bed, <em>  
><em>In my body in my head <em>  
><em>Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end <em>

_CHORUS: _  
><em>I feel it deep within, <em>  
><em>It's just beneath the skin, <em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster! <em>

_I hate what I've become, _  
><em>The nightmare's just begun, <em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster! <em>

_I, I feel like a monster! _  
><em>I, I feel like a monster! <em>

_My secret side I keep _  
><em>Hid under lock and key <em>  
><em>I keep it caged but I can't control it- <em>  
><em>Cause if I let him out, <em>  
><em>He'll tear me up—break me down. <em>  
><em>Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end? <em>

_I feel it deep within, _  
><em>It's just beneath the skin, <em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster! <em>

_I hate what I've become, _  
><em>The nightmare's just begun, <em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster! <em>  
><em>I feel it deep within, <em>  
><em>It's just beneath the skin, <em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster! <em>  
><em>I, I feel like a monster! <em>  
><em>I, I feel like a monster! <em>  
><em>Its hidin in the dark, <em>  
><em>Its teeth are razor sharp, <em>  
><em>There's no escape for me <em>  
><em>It wants my soul—it wants my heart <em>

_No one can hear me scream, _  
><em>Maybe its just a dream, <em>  
><em>Or maybe its inside of me <em>  
><em>Stop this monster! <em>  
><em>I feel it deep within, <em>  
><em>It's just beneath the skin, <em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster! <em>  
><em>I hate what I've become, <em>  
><em>The nightmare's just begun, <em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster! <em>  
><em>I feel it deep within, <em>  
><em>It's just beneath the skin, <em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster! <em>  
><em>Ive gotta lose control! <em>  
><em>Heres something, let it go! <em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster! <em>  
><em>I, I feel like a monster! <em>  
><em>I, I feel like a monster! <em>  
><em>I, I feel like a monster! <em>  
><em>I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!.<em>

Todos estallaron ante semejante cambio de ritmo, fue grandioso para su primer concierto de muchos.

**En el cielo.**

Dante estaba llorando de la emoción el nunca llego a tocar algo como eso, fue totalmente increíble. **"Estoy orgulloso de mi hermano".** Dijo Dante.

Nero tampoco se encontraba mejor el era muy apegado a la música pero lo que su hermano había hecho no tenia nombre. **"Fue totalmente increíble".** Dijo Nero aun en su asombro.

Vergil se veía muy controlado pero si te fijabas bien podías ver la emoción en sus ojos. **"El mejor diablo de todos".** Dijo Vergil.

Sparda pese que ya había visto a su hijo ensayar no significa que le quitara impresión a lo que escucho. **"Tiene mucho talento, si el negocio de caza demonios no le funciona sería excelente músico".**

Eva no podía dejar de decir que todo ese talento vino de ella, que estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo y que ese era su bebe.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**"Ese fue mi primer concierto, y hasta ahora las chicas no se cansan de escucharme cantar y desde ese día comenzaron a pedirme que les cantara alguna serenata". **Dijo Naruto ya a pocos metros de las figuras que ahora se podían apreciar mejor, eran Trish y Lady las que estaban esperando, ya por fin a pocos metros comenzó a frenar y se detuvo por completo al lado de ellas.

**"Tardaste bastante amor que te entretuvo tanto".** Dijo Trish.

**"Estaba sellando la oficina, no la voy a llevar conmigo de regreso a ese lugar".** Contesto Naruto.

**"Ya es momento de abrir el portal cariño".** Dijo Lady.

**"Tienes razón cariño ya es momento de regresar".** Contesto Naruto sacando a Rebellion, Yamato, Red Queen y Force Edge.

_**"Y así fue como volví a las naciones elementales, al infierno el cual me juzgo y castigo pero esta vez es mi turno de ser el verdugo y caerán ante mis manos los que se aprovecharon de mi y abusaron".**_ Pensó Naruto mientras saltaba al portal junto con Trish y Lady.

y corte. Listo se imprime.

**N / A**

Cometí un error cuando dije acerca de las canciones no eran en negrita sino en cursiva, pequeña confusión pero no es muy importante.

Las canciones utilizadas fueron de (Mago de oz - La Canción de los Deseos) (Platero y tu - Entre dos mares) y (Skillet - Monster).

Espero que les agrade la idea del fic interactivo.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Nero01. Fuera...


	5. Pelea entre Demonios

El Sucesor del Demonio Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4:Pelea entre Demonios y EL Diablo Sangriento Nace.

Diálogo humano

_Pensamiento humano, canciones_

**Diálogo demoníaco o dioses, lugares, jutsus.**

_**Pensamiento demoníaco o dioses.**_

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindan, uno como escritor le llena mucho que comuniquen su apreció a uno.

Recuerden leer las notas al final de cada capítulo donde dejó algún comentario, información o el nombre de las canciones que uso.

Por cierto he notado varios por no decir muchos errores en mis capítulos aunque la mayoría de ellos son menores y la idea se puede transmitir, pero hubo uno particular que si me afecto ya que al final del capítulo anterior no quise decir que Naruto no se llevaría la oficina, porque en realidad si se la llevó después de todo no podría dejar a Trisha sin su hobby de bartender. Lo único que puedo decir acerca de este error es que odió el diccionario de mi teléfono por mezclar las cosas.

Bueno sin más preámbulo.

Que comience el fic.

Naruto y sus dos novias ya habían llegado a los continentes elementales.

**_"No se me hace nada familiar definitivamente no estoy en Konoha"_**. Pensó Naruto dejando salir un suspiro...

_**"Es que acaso estoy aliviado de que no estoy en Konoha?"**_. Pensó Naruto algo sorprendido, el ya no era el mismo chico que fue abusado pero porque siente tanto alivio al no estar cerca de ese lugar.

**"Hey Naruto donde estamos?"**. Pregunto Lady algo desorientada por el viaje.

**"Muy buena pregunta, solo puedo decirte que no es Konoha pero si estamos cerca por lo que Kurama me dijo este tipo de bosque no es algo que se pueda encontrar en Iwa, Suna o Kumo. Puede que en Kiri, debemos estar en algún punto entre Kiri y Konoha".** Dijo Naruto terminando su deducción viendo como una neblina comenzaba a formarse lejos de ellos.

**"Hey, eso es extraño Naruto puedo sentir que la formación de esa neblina no es natural, alguien debe haberla formado con su chakra".** Dijo Trish.

**"Lo noto, puedo sentir 7 presencias, 2 de ellas bastante fuertes en comparación con los demás, si tengo que adivinar serian ANBU, 2 genins, 2 chunins y un civil. Será mejor acercarnos".** Dijo Naruto muy frío reconociendo el chakra de 1 persona.

**_"Al parecer tendré la oportunidad de lastimar un poco a ese bastardo"._** Pensó Naruto sonriendo peligrosamente algo que no paso desapercibido por sus novias

**En la zona de pelea.**

"Ohhh pero mira esto el gran Kakashi del Sharingan reducido a un mero prisionero dentro mi prisión de agua". Dijo un hombre con una espada descomunalmente grande que levantaba con una mano.

"Maldita sea como pude bajar mi guardia en contra de Zabuza de esa forma, Tsh haber dejado ANBU fue un error pero sensei quería que fuera el sensei de su hija". Pensó Kakashi antes de desmayarse por falta de oxigeno.

**"Lo lamento, sin cejas pero el hombre que tiene enjaulado tiene una deuda conmigo que tiene que pagar".** Dijo un hombre que apareció detrás de Zabuza el cual tuvo que desahacer su jutsu por la sorpresa.

"Maldita sea mocoso cuando apareciste ahí". Grito Zabuza al ver aun hombre de unos 16 o 17 con el cabello blanco y unas delgadas marcas en su cara.

**"Verás caballero el hombre que tiene aquí"**. Dijo Naruto al momento en que puso su pie en la cara de Kakashi. **"El me debe un pago muy importante algo que creo que entre espadachines nos entendemos. O no?"**. Dijo Naruto al momento que vio al grupo de genins en el piso noqueado.

"Que te debe mocoso como para que te metas en una batalla de este calibre, aunque parecía más una masacre". Dijo Zabuza ya suponiendo lo que Kakashi le debía al hombre frente a él.

**"Me debe sangre... el clavo un Raikiri en mi pecho a la edad de 4 años, sobreviví con la promesa de que lo mataría con mis propias manos".** Dijo Naruto con un aura a su alrededor ensombreciendo sus ojos los cuales mostraban pura determinación que pedían a grito la sangre del hombre en sus pies.

"Ya veo mocoso pero no puedo dejarte a Kakashi el tiene un gran precio por su cabeza lo cual seria un gran bono para mi presente trabajo". Dijo Zabuza sacando la espada del piso.

**"Pues quiero un duelo entre espadachines, la cabeza de Kakashi es el trofeo".** Dijo Naruto sabiendo que el honor de un espadachín es algo sagrado.

"Ya veo sabes puede que sea un asesino sanguinario pero aun así sigo siendo un espadachín y un código de honor tiene que seguirse. Que así sea si ganas Kakashi es todo tuyo". Dijo Zabuza lanzandose al ataque en contra de Naruto.

**"Muy bien que así sea. Vas a escuchar los gritos de mi alma"**. Dijo Naruto mientras se materializa Rebellion entre sus manos y pateaba a Kakashi en sus costillas el cual ya estaba inconsiente por el jutsu de Zabuza.

Zabuza y Naruto se engancharon en una pelea de puro Kenjutsu-Taijutsu, cortes, puños y patadas, después de muchos cortes se separaron y se analizaron el uno al otro para luego tomar una postura más relajada.

"Sabes eres muy bueno mocoso puedo ver que haz entrenado para cobrar esa deuda que te deben pero eso no será suficiente contra mí". Dijo Zabuza tomando nuevamente su postura.

**"Tu tampoco te quedas atrás, realmente eres bueno pero no me puedo permitir perder".** Dijo Naruto retomando su posición inicial.

**"Kirigakure no jutsu".** Dijo Zabuza al momento que la neblina comenzaba a formarse.

_**"Joder no puedo verlo pero no significa que necesite verlo para derrotarlo".** _Pensó Naruto sonriendo un poco ante la emoción de combatir contra un oponente decente.

**Mientras tanto en el cielo.**

**"Si ese muchacho saco eso de mí "**. Dijo Sparda riendo.

**"Vamos Naruto es momento de que me enseñes tu maestría con mi Rebellion".** Grito Dante.

**"Fue bastante ingenioso como Naruto se acercó a esa persona Zabuza, mira que proponer un duelo entre espadachines fue algo arriesgado para cualquiera con una espada pero en ese hombre se puede ver cierto honor".** Dijo Vergil riendo de medio lado al ver lo que iba a suceder.

**"Ciertamente pero yo quería verlo con mi Red Queen".** Dijo Nero llorando lágrimas falsas.

"Vamos hijo patea el trasero ha ese tipo sin cejas". Gritaba su madre.

**De regreso con Naruto.**

Naruto relajó su postura y clavó a Rebellion al piso mientras que esperaba el golpe con una postura bastante peculiar.

Zabuza se acerco para ver que el hombre frente a él tenía los ojos cerrados algo que le hizo hervir su sangre ya que pensó que no lo estaba tomando en serio.

Zabuza lanzó una estocada desde la espalda de Naruto la cual iba a atravesar su corazón y matar el peliblanco en un instante.

Pero sucedió algo Naruto se dio la vuelta aún con sus ojos cerrados y pronunció algo con sus labios.

**"Royal Guard"**. Dijo Naruto al momento que absorbió el ataque de Zabuza redirigiendo el ataque y golpeando a Zabuza en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera un par de metros.

Naruto corrió hasta Zabuza el cual tenía la guardia rota por semejante ataque, ya a pocos centímetros Naruto pronunció entre sus labios algo que solo Zabuza pudo escuchar.

**"Es el momento de que experimentes la muerte". "Dance Macabre".** Dijo Naruto conectando una compleja serie de cortes al cual le agregó su propio estilo al utilizar su estilo Trickster para aparecer alrededor de él para conectar cada ataque en un lugar diferente de él.

Zabuza cayó al piso ensangrentado con su espada detrás de él. Los genins de Kakashi observaron toda la pelea algo que solo hizo enfadar a un chico de cabellos negros porque Zabuza los tomo como un chiste y contra el peliblanco fue con todo, una pelirosa la cual estaba velando por el pelinegro y una pelirroja la cual estaba pensando en quien era el extraño frente de ella y porque le era muy familiar su aura.

**"Algún último deseo antes de morir Zabuza".** Dijo Naruto mientras levantaba su espada.

"Si, quiero saber el nombre de mi ejecutor. Yo, Zabuza Momochi, el demonio de entre la niebla te pide ese último deseo". Dijo Zabuza.

**"Se ve que eres un buen espadachín Zabuza, tu ultimo deseo será cumplido, mi nombre es Naruto Sparda, yo soy el príncipe de los demonios".** Dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos brillaban en tono verde-azulado al momento que bajaba su espada para rebanar su cabeza una senbon voló y colocandose en el cuello de Zabuza la cual le dio muerte.

"Gracias por derrotar a Zabuza he pasado varias semanas buscándolo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda". Dijo el cazador ninja tomando el cuerpo de Zabuza.

**"No te preocupes puedes llevártelo, se que no eres un cazador además quiero que le digas algo, dile que quiero volver a pelear contra él. Aun no estoy del todo satisfecho de la pelea que me dio".** Susurro Naruto al cazador el cual palidece al ver que su tapadera fue abruptamente removida y asintió a lo que le dijo y se llevo a Zabuza.

**"Ahora necesito arreglar un par de cosas con el cabrón peliplata"**. Dijo Naruto para si mismo al tiempo que vio que Kakashi se acercaba con su ojo sonriente a él.

"Ohhh muchas gracias, si que me salvaste hoy, puedo saber el nombre de la persona que me ayudo". Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

**"Jajajajajaja Kakashi crees que no puedo sentir tu sarcasmo y envidia en tu voz".** Dijo Naruto al momento que conectó un puñetazo en su cara mandandolo contra unos árboles.

**"Es que acaso ni te acuerdas de mí, Kakashi vas a hacer que se me parta el corazón o verdad ya lo intentaste una vez con un Raikiri en mano".** Dijo Naruto sacando de sus pistoleras a Ebony&Ivory. Kakashi se sorprendió al escuchar eso. "No me digas que tu eres. Naruto". Dijo Kakashi en un susurro solo audible por Naruto.

**"Ohh entonces, ahora si soy Naruto y no el patético demonio que le robó la vida a muchas personas".** Dijo Naruto sonando irónico.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, por orden del Hokage y Konoha. Tengo el deber de llevarte a la aldea así sea a la fuerza". Grito Kakashi sorprendiendo a Hitomi.

"El es acaso mi querido hermano, hermano vuelve con tu familia". Pensó Hitomi llorando por su hermano.

**"Yo soy Naruto Sparda. Hijo de Sparda y Eva, hermano de Dante, Vergil y Nero. Sucesor del legado de mi padre y Principe de los demonios"**. Grito Naruto soltando grandes cantidades de yoki haciendo a Kakashi sudar y a los genins casi desmayarse,** "no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de asesinarte justamente ahora pero por lo que veo el pueblo no muy lejos de aquí necesita ayuda y deduzco que el hombre contigo es parte del pueblo, a partir de ahora me encargare de esto así que largo Hatake vuelve a tu aldea antes de que te asesine justo ahora junto con tus genins".** Dijo Naruto amenazadoramente librando mas yoki.

Kakashi no lo pensó 2 veces y tomó a sus discípulos sin dejarles objetar y se los llevo de regreso.

Tiempo después ya no se podían divisar los genins junto con su jonin sensei.

"Muchacho esa era mi escolta y sin ellos no podré llegar a salvo a Nami y si muero sin terminar el puente no podré traer a Nami a una nueva era de prosperidad". Dijo el civil.

**"No se preocupe señor nosotros lo ayudaremos, además somos mejores que esos ninjas".** Dijo Naruto inflando su pecho lleno de orgullo.

"Nosotros?". Pregunto el civil.

En un remolino de truenos apareció una chica rubia de buen busto y una excelente figura en un traje un poco pegado a su cuerpo el cual consistía en una chaqueta negra y blusa azul marino con unos pantalones grises y sandalias ninja negra.

En un remolino de fuego apareció una chica pelinegra de busto comparable a la anterior chica con un traje de combate que era una camisa de botones manga larga blanca de cuadros con unos pocos botones desabrochados, un pantalón negro y unas sandalias ninja azules

**"Las chicas alrededor mío son Trish y Lady y seremos su escolta a partir de ahora".** Dijo Naruto sonriéndole al civil.

"Chico porque arriesgaría tu vida y la vida de estas chicas defendiéndome si ni siquiera tengo el dinero para pagarte por tus servicios". Dijo el señor con pesimismo al recordar que la escolta que pago se largo dejándolo a su suerte.

**"Eso no es lo importante, traer justicia no es algo por lo cual cobre así que, que te parece darnos alojó y con eso estamos pagos, así que, que me dice nos dejará ser sus escoltas".** Dijo Naruto sonriéndole al señor.

"Mi nombre es Tazuna y me encantaría que fueran mis escoltas". Dijo Tazuna mientras lloraba de felicidad.

**En el cielo.**

"Ese es mi hijo un feroz guerrero pero a la vez una dulce persona". Dijo Eva orgullosa de lo que hizo Naruto.

**"Pensar que mezclo 2 de mis estilos para hacer semejante ataque, creo que debería hablar con Naruto para que le cambie el nombre a ese movimiento. Pero fue simplemente grandioso la ejecución de esa colaboración".** Dijo Dante orgulloso de su hermano menor.

**"Estoy de acuerdo contigo la ejecución que hizo y la rapidez que uso puede ser tomada como si hubiese usado mi Dark Slayer".** Dijo Vergil agregando sus 2 centavos a lo que dijo Dante.

**"Naruto a progresado mucho desde que salió de Konoha y ahora es el momento de que esos progresos, esos entrenamientos den sus frutos, a partir de ahora presiento que Naruto nos mostrará cada vez más cosas increíbles".** Dijo Nero sorprendido de su hermano menor.

**"Verdaderamente, Naruto apenas y nos esta mostrando su potencial pronto veremos más y estoy seguro que será algo sorprendente".** Dijo Sparda mirando a su hijo desde arriba.

**De regreso con Naruto.**

**"Entonces no hay nada que hablar es mejor que nos muestre donde vives Tazuna".** Dijo Naruto.

"Muy bien vamos en marcha Naruto". Dijo Tazuna con unos nuevos ánimos.

**Tiempo después en casa de Tazuna.**

"Tsunami, Inari ya llegue". Dijo Tazuna.

"Padre ya regresaste, muchas gracias por escoltar a mi padre". Dijo Tsunami mientras hacia una reverencia a Naruto y las chicas.

**"No se preocupe, es un placer el poder ayudar a Tazuna y a Nami".** Dijo Lady.

"Abuelo ya llegaste". Dijo Inari mientras abrazaba a su abuelo.

**"Bueno señor Tazuna ya que estamos en su casa creo que ya es el momento de que sepa lo que va a suceder pronto".** Dijo Naruto el cual solo pudo ver la cara de un muy confundido Tazuna.

**"Vera el ninja de antes Zabuza Momochi no esta muerto y volverá por su cabeza, aunque las heridas que le inflige son como para poder incapacitarlo como por 1 semana".** Dijo Naruto muy serio.

**Mientras tanto en el escondite de Gato.**

"Joder Haku acaso tenías que usar senbon, además en esa pelea tenía que morir Haku, esa no era cualquier batalla era un duelo, uno que perdí". Dijo Zabuza muy molesto.

"Lo lamento Zabuza-sama pero el chico me dijo que quería hablar con usted luego por eso me permitió sacarlo del peligro". Dijo la ahora conocido falso ninja cazador.

"Que podrá querer Naruto pero de todos modos el duelo que perdí fue por la cabeza de Kakashi, no el de terminar el trabajo así que puedo matar el constructor de puentes.

"Zabuza-sama sus heridas no son muy serias tardara mas o menos una semana en podra estar curado". Dijo Haku.

"Nos volveremos a ver Naruto y esta vez ganaré Principe de los demonios". Dijo Zabuza mientras caía dormido.

**En casa de Tazuna.**

Naruto y las chicas se preparan para dormir ya que era muy tarde.

**"Naruto crees que este hombre Gato, tenga algún plan si Zabuza falla"**. Dijo Lady mientras se ponía su pijama.

**"Ten lo por seguro, el tipo de basura como lo es Gato, es una basura muy lista estoy seguro que tiene algún tipo de plan secundario o algo así".** Respondió Naruto quedando en solo sus pantalones.

**"No nos sirve de nada estar preocupándonos sin necesidad, cuando llegue el momento actuaremos correspondiente a la situación".** Dijo Trish poniendose sus pijamas.

**"Esta semana que tenemos deberíamos aprovecharla para entrenar".** Dijo Naruto a lo que sus novias asintieron.

**Dos días antes de la pelea en el puente.**

Se puede observar a Naruto que estaba despertando de entre unos árboles y sus amigos volvieron dentro de el, el pequeño arranque de irá que le causó Inari no fue algo normal.

**Flashback comienza.**

Naruto, Tazuna, Lady y Trish estaban hablando de lo que puede suceder y como contraatacaran para que Tazuna no este sorprendido cuando suceda algo.

"Dime porque, porque estan ahí hablando como si afuera no pasara nada". Dijo Inari muy sombríamente.

"Inari hijo ellos estan hablando...". Dijo Tsunami antes de que fuera interrumpida por Inari.

"No mamá ellos no saben lo que es nuestro dolor seguro recibieron todo en bandeja de plata y nosotros aquí muriendo". Grito Inari solo para después sentir un dolor en su cara.

Si, Lady lo cacheteo.

**"Dime algo Inari cual es tu dolor, que es lo que te hace saber lo que es el verdadero dolor".** Dijo Naruto con un tono más frío que el hielo.

"Nosotros hemos vivido en pobreza, perdí a mi papá, perdí a mis amigos, yo lo perdí todo". Grito Inari ahogadamente.

**"Crees que sabes lo que es dolor solo por eso. Jajajajajaja, no me hagas reír mocoso, dime algo Inari alguna vez se te ha sido negado la comida por semanas, yo fui dejado a morir por mi aldea. Muchas veces estuve por morir de hambre, esas fueron semanas sin comer nada, tuve que aprender a sobrevivir por mi parte, alguna vez haz sido perseguido por aldeanos con hachas, cuchillos y antorchas, ahhh dime Inari alguna vez de ha pasado, te diré que pasé por todo esto solo por 5 años, mis primeros 5 años de vida".** Dijo Naruto a lo que vio que Inari decía que no con su cabeza.

**"Pues claro que no, alguna vez haz sido crucificado en la pared por cuchillos, haz sido lastimado por hachas, haz sido quemado vivo, ahhh Inari te ha pasado eso alguna vez".** Dijo Naruto ya subiendo su tono de voz.

**"Alguna vez haz pensado porque naciste, haz visto como la persona que se supone que te debe proteger te lanza a la boca del lobo, si Inari mi propio padre me llamo demonio, me golpeó y dijo que yo no era hijo suyo, mi madre nunca hizo nada al respecto ya que ella estaba a favor de él, mi hermana se porto indiferente ante mí, solo muy pocas veces vi que me ayudará dándome comida o alejando a los aldeanos y es por eso que no la odio, DIME INARI ALGUNA VEZ INTENTASTE QUITARTE TU VIDA PARA SALIR DE TU SUFRIMIENTO, PARA SALIR DE TU MISERIA".** Grito Naruto asustando a Inari por su instinto asesino.

Trish y Lady lo miraron con unos ojos triste que hizo que mirara por última vez a Inari y se salio de la casa no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras.

**"Inari, afuera existe personas que lo ha tenido mas duró que tu, al menos tienes a tu madre y tu abuelo que te quieren, yo ni siquiera tuve eso".** Dijo Naruto antes de cerrar la puerta.

Inari se encontraba sorprendido y con lágrimas ante lo que le dijo Naruto.

Tsunami no se encontraba mejor, el relato que dijo fue algo muy impactante ni siquiera tuve una familia con la cual creció en sus primeros años de vida.

"Es cierto lo que dijo Naruto?". Pregunto Tazuna con un nudo en la garganta.

**"Todo es cierto y eso que omitió muchas cosas".** Dijo Trish muy triste por su novio.

Tazuna no pudo aguantarlo más y comenzó a llorar por lo que sucedió con Naruto.

"Como es que es tan fuerte, a pesar de todo lo que paso". Dijo Inari entre lágrimas.

**"Naruto se cansó de llorar por eso comenzó a entrenar y hacerse fuerte".** Dijo Lady.

**Fuera de la casa en el bosque.**

**"Nevan es momento de tocar una canción que saque mi frustración".** Dijo Naruto al momento que aparecía Nevan frente a él.

_Total nightmare, total nightmare_

_You wanna hear my side?_  
><em>You need to drown to know With all the times it hurt me to fuck you I built a wall with your blood to show<em>

_God save us, God save us all God hates us, God hates us all Total nightmare, total nightmare_

_Nothing to heal, no one to wreck Feel sad or roll now, there is nothing to tell Nothing drawn, no one to fake You'll find out sooner that it's just best if we just know our place._

Naruto comenzó a recordar todo por lo que paso, todo su dolor, los ataques, cada acorde se hacia mas fuerte,

_My infiltrated mind, my lacerated soul You took me years, create me, control you I let myself around with you aside_

_God save us, God save us all God hates us, God hates us all Total nightmare, total nightmare_

_Armed, rape, kill Love, hate, fear_

Su odio comenzó a manifestarse en forma de yoki, y vampiros comenzaron a rodearlo.

_You better take your time (Armed, rape, kill)_  
><em>You better take it slow 'Cause when you see the one (Love, hate, fear)<em>  
><em>There is nothing left to show<em>

_Total nightmare, total nightmare Total nightmare, total nightmare._

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH".** Fue el grito de todo su odio saliendo de el, mientras seguía elevando su yoki al cielo.

**En casa de Tazuna**

"La familia de Inari y las novias de Naruto podían escuchar la canción estaba llena de dolor y pena pero lo que los sorprendió fue todo el poder que salió de el.

"Lo Lamento Naruto, no sabía". Dijo Inari entre lagrimas.

**En el cielo.**

Sparda estaba abrazando a su esposa que se encontraba llorando en sus brazos.

"Quisiera poder abrazar a mi bebe en estos momentos". Dijo Eva abrazando mas fuerte a su esposo.

**"Es una pena que su talento musical tenga que venir de tanto dolor y pena pero eso no quita que fue una gran canción".** Dijo Dante muy triste de donde provenía tanto talento.

**"Tienes razón Dante fue una gran canción, solo es una pena que tuvo que pasar por mucho dolor para poder ser así de bueno".** Dijo Vergil y Nero dandole la razón a Dante.

**"Yo no odio a Naruto es mas yo le tenia un futuro brillante, yo quería que fuera fuerte y amable, yo quería que su primera familia lo amara pero el bastardo del Cuarto Hokage no hizo lo que tenia planeado para el".** Dijo Dios apareciendo de la nada frente a los Spardas, se podía ver que Dios estaba un poco triste y lastimado por la canción pero sabia que no era contra el, aunque no significa que no doliera.

**"Creo que llego el momento de darle un regalo a Naruto, después de que termine la misión de escolta me manifestare en su mente junto con ustedes".** Dijo Dios desapareciendo.

**De regreso con Naruto.**

Naruto ya se había calmado un poco ya mucho de su odio había salido, en eso mira Nevan en sus brazos y le dice.

**"Ya con mi odio afuera creo que falta algo que nunca se me dio en Konoha, Amor".** Dijo Naruto al momento en que podía sentir que Nevan estaba llorando y las cuerdas una vez moradas se tornaron rojas.

_She wasn't young, but still a child There still was innocence In painted smiles She called to me as I passed her by Lady of the night looked in my eyes She said: I been through some changes But one thing always stays the same_

_(Coro:)_  
><em>Without love, there's nothing without love Nothing else can get through the night Nothing else feels right without love<em>

_I saw a man down on lonely street A broken man who looked like me And no one knows the pain that he's been living He lost his love and still hasn't forgiven He said: I've been through some changes But one thing always stays the same._

La canción siguió y en el casa de Tazuna ya todos estaban llorando, Tsunami, Inari y Tazuna estaban en el piso y abrazandose al escuchar lo que Naruto estaba transmitiendo en su canción, Trish y Lady tampoco estaban mejor, en ambas se podían ver lagrimas de sangre en sus ojos.

_(Coro)_

_There's nothing without love Nothing else but love can burn as bright And nothing would mean nothing without love_

_I see my life There's some things I took for granted Love's passed me by So many second chances I was afraid But I won't be afraid no more_

_(Coro)_

_There's nothing without love Nothing else but love can burn as bright And nothing would mean nothing without love._

**Mientras en el cielo.**

La familia Sparda los podías ver llorando, algo irónico Dante, Vergil, Nero y Sparda nunca antes habían llorado no importa que tan seria fuera la herida que tuvieran o que tanto dolor hubiesen experimentado pero escuchar a su hermano menor e hijo respectivamente fue algo que los daño mas fuerte que cualquier arma.

Inclusive Dios pudo escuchar la canción pese que no estaba cerca de la familia Sparda y estaba llorando.

**"Lo lamento tanto Naruto, yo no quería que esto pasara".** Dijo Dios entre sollozos.

**De regreso con Naruto.**

**"Muchas gracias por permitirme tocar esta canción pese que se que no es tu estilo"**. Dijo Naruto a Nevan.

**"No te preocupes, sabes que no me importa que toques mientras lo hagas con el corazón".** Dijo Nevan a través de su conexión telepática con Naruto.

**"Gracias".** Dijo Naruto mientras Nevan desaparecía de sus manos y minutos después cuando se disponía a volver a casa de Tazuna cayo inconsciente entre unos arboles.

**"Al parecer liberar tanta energía de golpe lo debilito mucho, saben que hacer muchachos".** Dijo Kurama hablando con el resto de las armas, las cuales se materializaron fuera de Naruto.

Todas se materializaron alrededor de él, vigilando que nada pasara Nevan tomo a Naruto y lo coloco en su regazo, mientras que Kurama descansaba en su estomago y los demás comenzaron a acomodarse alrededor de Naruto.

**"Descansa mocoso te lo ganaste por lo que de hoy".** Dijo Rebellion mientras vigilaba a Naruto.

**"Fue una gran pelea joven Naruto".** Dijo Force Edge acostándose en una rama.

**"Se ve que peleó bien pero sigue sin estar a la altura de nuestra pelea aunque esperare paciente a que me llame".** Dijo una tétrica voz la cual solo se podía ver un brilló rojo en sus ojos ya que su que quería mostrar su figura.

**"Tiene buena técnica pero no siento la misma pasión de cuando peleamos, esa si fue una pelea memorable".** Dijo otra voz más femenina menos atemorizante que la anterior.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**_"Esa noche fue muy extenuante para mí"_**. Pensó Naruto.

_**"Así que decidiste salir en busca de medicina cazadora".**_ Pensó Naruto caminando en dirección a la chica qur estaba recogiendo plantas medicinales.

**"Hola, que haces aquí en el bosque señorita"**. Dijo Naruto.

"Estoy recogiendo unas plantas para un amigo que esta enfermó". Contestó la chica.

**"Si quieres te ayudó, además no creo que se cure con esa planta que tienes en las manos".** Dijo Naruto a lo que la chica vio lo que tenía entre sus dedos, una planta venenosa.

"Si tienes razón y tu ayuda me sería útil". Contestó la chica.

**Después de unos minutos recogiendo hiervas medicinales.**

"Dime algo cual es tu nombre?". Preguntó la chica.

**"Yo soy Naruto Sparda, y cual seria el nombre de tan bella señorita".** Dijo Naruto a lo que está se sonrojaba.

"Yo soy Haku y por cierto soy hombre". Dijo la persona ahora conocida como Haku.

**"Jajajajajaja, lamento decirte que no puedes engañar mi olfato puedo oler como segregas feromonas una sustancia que solo una chica puede tener, además pude notar ese suave bamboleo de caderas que tienes".** Contestó Naruto a lo Haku se sonrojaba más por ser descubierta mintiendo.

"Dime algo porque entrenas tan duro". Dijo Haku a lo que vio que la ropa de Naruto estaba un poco sucia.

**"Entrenó porque quiero la fuerza para proteger a quienes amo, verás un día entre unos viajes me conseguí a un viejo el cual me pregunto porque quería ser tan fuerte, ya que sintió mi necesidad de hacerme cada vez más fuerte".** Dijo Naruto.

**"Yo le respondí que necesitaba ser más fuerte porque me habían dañado hace mucho tiempo y quería venganza, el me dijo que el no era nadie para decirme si era correcta mi meta o no pero después me dijo, yo camine por el mismo camino que tu, mi odio me cegó y quise más que nada el vengarme, aunque no resultó muy bien porque morí ese día".** Dijo Naruto narradonle la historia a Haku a lo que le pareció muy extraño ya que estaba hablando con un fantasma.

**"Antes que pienses que estoy loco, yo puedo ver y hablar con fantasmas, se que suena muy descabellado pero créeme ya me acostumbre".** Dijo Naruto a lo que Haku asintió.

**"Luego me dijo que meditara en un lugar no muy lejos de donde estaban y así lo hice dure horas meditando y conseguí una respuesta, le dije que pese que aún quiero ver a las personas que tanto mal en el infierno por lo que me hicieron, hay algo más quiero proteger a esas personas especiales para el momento eran mis amigos y compañero y una persona especial a la cual visitare pronto, al parecer le gusto mi respuesta ya que me dejo unos pergaminos con técnicas y un arma sellada".** A lo que Naruto dijo esto de un sello en su muñeca comenzó a brillar y salió un gunbai de guerra muy antiguo el cual tenia un abanico en el centro justo a un lado de un curioso emblema eran 2 alas demoniacas negras que se entrelazaban con una franja dorada que decía orgullo del diablo.

**"Ya veo, pensamos igual yo creo que la verdadera fuerza radica en la sensación de querer proteger a alguien especial para uno".** Dijo Haku al tiempo que se da la vuelta con la cesta de hiervas.

**"Una última cosa dile a Zabuza que espero una gran batalla de su parte mañana, cazadora".** Dijo Naruto a lo que vio que Haku tensó sus músculos y rápidamente se dio la vuelta con una senbon en mano y ya estaba en frente de Naruto.

Naruto agarró la mano de Haku la cual tenía una senbon atravesando su mano y con la otra acercó el cuerpo de Haku hacia él, acto que la sorprendió e hizo que se sonrojara.

**"No te preocupes no tengo la intención de matarte o a Zabuza es más quiero extenderle una invitación para que se una a mi compañía además puedo sentir algo en él y en ti que no han explotado en su totalidad".** Dijo Naruto concentrando un poco de yoki en su mano la cual comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Haku, al tiempo que su pelo se aclaraba tomando unas tonalidades moradas-azuladas y se alargaba el cabello, sus ojos cambiaron a verde y aumento un par de tallas en su busto.

**"Fijate nada más no solo de donde vengo los demonios se enamoran de humanos".** Dijo Naruto mientras que veía a la nueva Haku.

**_"Se ve bastante sexi"._** Pensó Naruto sonrojado.

**"A que te refieres con eso y que me hiciste"**. Dijo Haku muy enfadada.

**"Verás como el Principe de los Demonios puedo hacer que una persona que posean rasgos demoníacos dormidos despierten en su maxima potencia, al parecer tu eres el producto de una Yuki-Onna con un humano y es por eso que lo que tu posees una habilidad innata para la manipulación del hielo, es lo que tu conoces como kekkei genkai o linea sucesora, de ahí es de donde viene, nunca te preguntaste cual es el origen de tu linea sucesora"**. Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Haku.

**"Puedes devolver el cambió que hiciste".** Dijo Haku.

**"Para que si eso es lo que eres, Haku eres un hibrido entre humano y Yuki-Onna no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, yo también soy un demonio, uno de alta clase pero en si un demonio, ustedes las Yuki-Onna fueron parte de nuestro bando en la guerra de demonios así que te parece si te unes a mi lado junto con Zabuza ya que dentro de él también pude sentir que es como tú y yo un demonio".** Dijo Naruto a lo que asintió Haku.

**"Muy bien hazme de guía y muestrame donde esta Zabuza para despertar al demonio dentro de él".** Dijo Naruto a lo que Haku comenzó a guiarlo.

**En la guarida de Zabuza.**

**"Zabuza-sama ya volví y tengo compañía conmigo"**. Dijo Haku.

"Haku sabes muy bien que no puedes traer a nadie a aquí". Dijo Zabuza a lo que salía con su espada en mano y frenó abruptamente al ver a Naruto a su supuesto ejecutor a un lado de una chica de pelo morados-azulados y ojos verde.

**"Quien eres tu no eres Haku"**. Dijo Zabuza poniendose en guardia.

**"Soy yo Zabuza-sama, esto es el efecto del yoki de Naruto al despertar al demonio dentro de mí".** Dijo Haku.

**"Zabuza déjame explicarte, cuando dije que era el Príncipe de los Demonios no era solo un apodo, es en realidad un título uno que llevo con orgullo y tu Zabuza eres como Haku o yo, eres un demonio no solo de apodo, uno de verdad".** Dijo Naruto.

"Pero como es posible, si se de que existe la teoría de que las lineas sucesoras existen por los demonios que una vez habitaron estas tierras, pero yo no tengo una linea se sangre". Dijo Zabuza.

**"Eso puede ser cierto pero creo que tengo la idea de que eres Zabuza, creo que eres un Berserker un demonio sanguinario que mataba todo a su paso y que su único objetivo era enfrentarse a poderosos guerreros, puede ser por eso que te hierve tanto la sangre cuando estas en una dura pelea y pese a que estés muy herido no te quieres retirar sin ganar el enfrentamiento o hasta que caigas muerto".** Dijo Naruto a un muy sorprendido Zabuza ya que tenia razón Zabuza nunca abandonaba una pelea.

**"Zabuza estoy aquí para resurgir tu legado y tengamos la batalla que sacie mi necesidad por un buen oponente ademas de que curará tus heridas en el proceso así que dices, te convertirás en un híbrido mitad Berserker mitad humano".** Dijo Naruto al tiempo que extendía su mano y su yoki se formaba.

"Acepto". Fue todo lo que dijo Zabuza al momento de tomar su mano.

Zabuza comenzó a cambiar su cabello se alargó bastante y su complexión física cambió ahora estaba mas definido y poseía mas músculos y sus ojos cambiaron a unos amarillos.

**"Zabuza Momochi, yo el Príncipe de los Demonios quiero un duelo, mañana en el puente de Nami se ejecutará, el ganador puede pedir lo que sea al perdedor, que dices Zabuza Momochi, Berserker de la niebla".** Dijo Naruto al tiempo que su yoki se elevaba.

**"Yo Zabuza Momochi acepto el duelo"**. Dijo Zabuza elevando su yoki mostrando su fuerza.

Ambos apagaron su yoki tiempo después.

**"Esperare nuestro duelo con ansías Berserker".** Dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos brillaban en su característico Verde-azulado.

**"Lo mismo digo Príncipe de los Demonios".** Dijo Zabuza mientras sus ojos brillaron amarillos.

Con eso Naruto desapareció en un shunshin de trueno.

**En casa de Tazuna.**

Naruto apenas y estaba llegando ya a altas horas de la madrugada y vio a Trish y Lady durmiendo en el sofa con una cara de preocupación.

_**"Puedo ver que no llevan mucho de haberse dormido será mejor arroparlas".**_ Pensó Naruto quitándose su gabardina negra y colocándose en medio de ambas la arrojó al aire y espero que pasara lo habitual que pasaba cuando Naruto dormía con ellas y él llegaba mas tarde a la cama.

Sorprendentemente ambas chicas comenzaron a sentir el calor de Naruto y se acercaron instintivamente mientras que la gabardina caía suavemente sobre los 3.

Horas más tarde la família de Inari se despertó y vio la pequeña escena en el sofa, decidieron tomar una foto y dársela a Naruto después.

Ya cuando comenzaron a cocinar Naruto y las chicas percibieron el olor y comenzaron a despertarse.

**"Naruto volviste"**. Dijeron ambas chicas besando un cachete de Naruto.

**"Si, solo necesitaba liberar tensión era todo, además mañana tendré una buena batalla ya que tenemos 2 candidatos como compañeros para la compañía".** Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Trisha y Lady.

**"Ya veo así que despertaste el demonio dentro de ellos".** Dijo Trish.

**"Si al parecer Haku es una Yuki-Onna y Zabuza un Berserker".** Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Después del desayuno, todo paso muy tranquilo algo de entrenamiento y una disculpa de parte de Inari.

**Dia de la pelea.**

**"Llego el día".** Dijo Naruto despertándose y poniendose una gabardina blanca con unos broches dorados, franela negra y pantalones grises junto con sus botas negras.

Naruto salió de la casa y clavó a Rebellion en el piso y puso una rodilla en piso mientras que tenia a Rebellion entre sus manos.

Inari vio lo que Naruto estaba haciendo y le pregunto a Lady que era lo que hacía.

**"Le esta ofreciendo a su familia y a la misma espada una batalla que será recordada".** Dijo Lady.

**En el cielo.**

**"Vamos Naruto demuestra quien es el mejor diablo".** Dijo Vergil.

**"Naruto ya escuchamos tu ofrecimiento es hora de que salgas y pelees con todo".** Grito Dante.

**De regreso con Naruto.**

Naruto desclavo a Rebellion y la coloco en su hombro. "**Ya llegó la hora, Tazuna, chicas es hora de irse".**

**En el puente.**

**"Ya llegaste Príncipe es hora de nuestro duelo".** Dijo Zabuza viendo a Naruto del otro lado del puente.

**"Haku ve con las chicas, no las ataques esto es solo un duelo y no quiero que interfieras pase lo que pase".** Dijo Zabuza muy serio a lo que Haku solo pudo aceptar y se acercó a ellas.

**"Eso parece Berserker, que este duelo comience"**. Dijo Naruto corriendo contra Zabuza y Zabuza imitó el mismo gesto.

El choque fue feroz cada corte fue impactante, debajo del puente el agua comenzaba a alejarse por la magnitud de la presión creada.

**Mientras tanto con las chicas.**

**"No te preocupes no te vamos a atacar, podemos sentir que no tienes intensión de pelear"**. Dijo Lady.

Haku se relajó al sentir que no había ni una gota de mentira en sus palabras.

**"Porque están aquí, viendo como Naruto pelea"**. Dijo Haku.

"El nos pidió que no lo viéramos y que no interfiriéramos". Dijo Trish.

**De regreso con la pelea**

Después de muchos ataques ambos se separaron.

**"Se nota que te cayó bien despertar a tu demonio".** Dijo Naruto viendo que tenia un par de corte en sus brazos.

**_"Que suerte que me arremangue la gabardina, es una de mis favoritas"_**. Pensó Naruto al momento que se la quitaba quedando con su franela negra.

**"Te ves más serio esta vez Naruto".** Dijo Zabuza viendo varios cortes en sus brazos.

**"Es momento de dejar el calentamiento a un lado".** Dijo Naruto activando su Trickster y apareciendo frente a Zabuza el cual lanzó un corte diagonal con su espada y al ver esto Naruto volvió a teletransportarse en otra dirección para patear a Zabuza en la espalda.

**"Tienes buenos reflejos Zabuza veamos que puedes hacer con esto".** Dijo Naruto.

**"Sword Pierce".** Dijo Naruto arrojando a Rebellion con una velocidad sorprendente, Zabuza esquivo el ataque por muy poco y salto contra Naruto viendo su oportunidad.

**"Crees acaso que estoy abierto a tus ataques, estas muy equivocado".** Dijo Naruto a lo que Rebellion regreso con la misma velocidad que fue soltada haciendo un corte significativo en la pierna de Zabuza.

Zabuza comenzó a sentir su corazón bombear fuertemente y una palabra recorría por su mente.

**"Rage".** Grito Zabuza a lo que su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en unas tonalidades rojas.

**_"Interesante parace que su sangre le habla le dijo que podia usar semejante modo lástima que sea de doble filo, quedara muy agotado después de que se acabe el efecto"._** Pensó Naruto.

**"Muy bien Zabuza vayamos con todo".** Grito Naruto.

**"Devil Trigger".** Grito Naruto y todo cerca de él se oscureció y una armadura apareció alrededor de él. (Si no te acuerdas de su aparencia recapitula y mira la pelea, Naruto-Yamato).

**"Dance Macabre".** Dijo Naruto corriendo en contra de Zabuza conectando una sería de ataques a lo cual Zabuza sorpresivamente los seguía y bloqueaba con su propio ataques.

_**"Increíble puede mantenerme el paso mientras ejecuto mi Dance Macabre, el será una gran adicción a Devil May Cry".**_ Pensó Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a acelerar sus ataques y vio que Zabuza le seguía el paso.

_**"Joder a este paso mis ataques no lo vencerán antes de que caiga exhausto".**_ Pensó Naruto.

**En el cielo.**

**"Vamos Naruto termina con mi técnica haz el final que yo le di a esa técnica".** Grito Dante.

**De regreso con Naruto.**

**"Naruto termina el Dance Macabre original el de Dante".** Dijo Rebellion.

Naruto término sus múltiples estocadas y lanzo 2 poderosos cortes diagonales, ya Zabuza había bloqueado los 2 cortes pero nunca espero que Naruto clavara su espada en el piso y comenzó a dar vueltas pateándolo varias veces, ya con su guardia baja Naruto término su ataque con un corte ascendente levantando a Zabuza del piso y cayendo sobre el puente que seguía en pie solo porque Naruto lo recubrió con su yoki.

Naruto se acercó a Zabuza el cual veía a Naruto.

**"Quitame la vida si así lo quieres, me iré feliz de este mundo sabiendo que fui derrotado por el mejor demonio".** Dijo Zabuza.

**"No estoy aquí para matarte Zabuza quiero que te unas a mi compañía somos Devil May Cry y somos caza demonios".** Dijo Naruto desactivando su Devil Trigger.

**"Irónico un demonio cazando demonios pero si eso es lo que quieres, que así sea jefe"**. Dijo Zabuza.

"Eres patético Zabuza perder ante un mocoso y se supone que eres el demonio entre la niebla". Dijo con hombre pequeño con cientos de matones a su espalda .

"Muchachos maten al mocoso y a Zabuza y traigan a las chicas serán tomadas por mi". Grito Gato a sus matones.

**"Uhhhhh, Gato acaba de firmar su apta de sentencia, una cosa era que lo amenazara de muerte pero decir que quiere abusar de nosotras eso va a hacer que lo asesine".** Dijo Trish mientras asentía Lady y Haku estaba viendo que pasaría.

**"GATO HAZ OSADO HACER SEMEJANTES APTOS Y POR TUS PECADOS CONTRA NAMI, YO NARUTO SPARDA, PRINCIPE DE LOS DEMONIOS TE CONDENA A MUERTE".** Grito Naruto a todo pulmón matando a diestra y siniestra a todos lo matones de Gato.

**"Sword Pierce"**. Dijo Naruto clavando su espada en el pecho de decenas de matones que eran asesinados abruptamente.

**"Devil Trigger".** Dijo Naruto transformandose nuevamente, sacando a Nevan comenzó a tocar un par de acordes y dijo.

**"Que la muerte tenga compasión de ti porque yo no la tendré".** Dijo Naruto asesinando mas matones.

De repente uno de los tatuajes de Naruto comenzó a brilla era un ángel sin piel sólo hecho esqueleto, debajo decía Death Angel.

**"Así que también quieres tener tu oportunidad de asesinar basura como esta, que así sea".** Dijo Naruto.

**"Que las espadas de Lucifer termine con sus vidas".** Dijo Naruto invocando una calavera en su espalda con 2 extremidades que son semejante a guadañas.

Naruto comenzó a lanzar espadas rojas que atravesaron la piel de los matones restante y comenzó a caminar hacía ellos.

**"Lucifer los guiará hacia sus muertes".** Y con eso dicho Naruto lanzo una rosa a uno de los matones y con eso las espadas explotaron salpicando a Naruto ya que una lluvia de sangre caía.

Las chicas se sintieron bastante caliente al ver a su novio bañado en sangre inclusive Haku estaba caliente por la vista.

Zabuza solo lo vio y dijo.

**"El Príncipe de los Demonios, también conocido como El Diablo Sangriento".** A partir de ese día Naruto se ganó un nuevo apodo.

**"Gato llego tu momento".** Dijo Naruto convocando la muerte de Gato.

"Por favor haré lo que sea, te dare dinero, mujeres, fama. Lo que quieras pero no me mates". Dijo Gato.

**"No tiene nada que me interese Gato, solo dile al Dios de la Muerte que Naruto Sparda te envío".** Dijo Naruto quitándole la cabeza a Gato con Rebellion.

La gente de Nami que estaba desde la pelea de Naruto con Zabuza siendo espectadores de la mortandad que hizo Naruto aplaudieron y lloraron felices que Gato ae había ido.

**Días después de la muerte de Gato.**

Ya Zabuza se había recuperado de sus heridas y Haku estaba en la puerta esperando a que Naruto, Trish y Lady estén listo para irse.

**"Ya tenemos todo será mejor dirigirnos a nuestro siguiente objetivo".** Dijo Naruto poniendose su gabardina blanca.

**En el puente de Nami**

La familia de Inari y toda Nami estaban despidiendo a su héroe.

Naruto se percata que Inari estaba llorando y le pone la mano sobre su cabeza y le dice.

**"Inari esta bien llorar de vez en cuando, yo aun lloró pese a que no soy humano y mis lágrimas no son cristalinas como las tuyas sino de sangre, no significa que no sienta lo mismo que cualquier otra persona siente. Eres fuerte Inari se que cuidaras de tu madre y de tu abuelo, hazte mas fuerte y protege con ambas manos todo que sea preciado por ti".** Dijo Naruto con un par de lágrimas amenazando con salir.

"Lo haré hermano mayor". Dijo Inari tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

**"Que irónico yo soy el menor entre mis hermanos y ahora soy el hermano mayor para ti".** Dijo Naruto sonriendo y riéndose algo que le dio gracia a los habitantes de Nami que rieron segundos después.

"Hermano mayor toma esto". Dijo Inari dandole una foto en la cual aparecía Naruto con sus novias durmiendo juntos en el sofá con la gabardina como sabana la cual tenia una frase consigo, El momento mas tierno de unos Demonios.

**"Jajajajajajaja me gusta Inari, gracias por la foto".** Dijo Naruto guardando la foto.

**"Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, volveremos en alguna otra oportunidad"**. Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de Nami.

**"Volveremos en otra oportunidad Tsunami"**. Dijeron Lady y Trish despidiéndose de su nueva amiga.

"Abuelo como nombraremos el puente?". Pregunto Inari.

"Creo que lo llamaremos El puente de la esperanza Naruto Sparda". Dijo Tazuna.

"Que te parece El Puente Del Diablo Protector". Dijo Inari.

"Me gusta mas ese, entonces gente de Nami que les parece el nombre del puente". Dijo Tazuna al pueblo el cual gritaron un colectivo SI.

"Entonces pueblo de Nami aquí les presento, El Puente Del Diablo Protector, El Puente del Demonio mas humano que ha visto el continente elemental". Dijo Tazuna con mucha alegria

**Horas después de caminata.**

**"Jefe cual es nuestro nuevo objetivo".** Dijo Zabuza a Naruto.

**"Iremos a Konoha, les mostrare a esos bastardos de que esta hecho un verdadero demonio, es más les mostrare de que esta hecho un diablo".** Dijo Naruto dejando su instinto asesino surgir.

**"Siempre estaremos a su lado jefe".** Dijo Zabuza mientras que Haku asentía.

_**"Es la hora de que la hoja conozca el fuego del infierno".**_ Pensó Naruto sonriendo peligrosamente.

Y corte. Listo se imprime.

**N / A**

Espero que les guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Tengo que informales que todavía nadie adivina quien es la siguiente pareja. Así que no se desanimen aun tienen tiempo para adivinar la chica misteriosa.

Por cierto les tengo un favor si me pueden ayudar sería de mucha ayuda, mis conocimientos de las técnicas que usan Nero, Dante y Vergil están un poco oxidadas ya que no recuerdo la mayoría de sus ataques si me pudieran enviar una lista con el nombre de las técnicas y la arma que puede utilizar dicha técnica estaría muy agradecido. Por favor solo técnicas de Devil May Cry 3 y Devil May Cry 4. Si pueden quiero que hagan algo así como por ejemplo:

Dante

Rebellion: Dance Macabre, Sword Pierce.  
>Cerberus: Ice Age.<p>

Algo así, muchas gracias por adelantado.

Por cierto se me olvidaba decir que la pista de quien es la chica ya fue planteada dentro del fic así que lean cuidadosamente este capítulo y los anteriores.

También quería informarles que voy a usar los nombre en japonés de los jutsus como es Raikiri y en inglés para técnicas demoniacas.

Ahora las canciones utilizadas fueron (God Hate Us - Avenged Sevenfold) y (Without Love - Bon Jovi).

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Nero01. Fuera.


	6. La Historia de un Héroe

El sucesor del Demonio Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: La Historia de un Héroe, Primer Impacto y Cumpliendo una Promesa.

Diálogo humano

_Pensamiento humano, canciones_

**Diálogo demoníaco o dioses, lugares, jutsus**

_**Pensamiento demoníaco o dioses.**_

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo solo quería decirles que espero que el capítulo anterior fuese de su agrado.

También les informó que este será el último capítulo antes de que la pareja se de sino la adivinan simplemente la pondré y no habrá ningún ganador.

Sin nada más que informar

Que comience el capítulo.

**"Naruto falta mucho para llegar a Konoha?".** Preguntó Trish ya muy desanimada por caminar tanto tiempo.

**"El bosque se me hace familiar así que pronto llegaremos pero creo que deberíamos descansar un rato, Konoha no se va a mover de donde esta".** Dijo Naruto a lo que su compañía asintieron.

Naruto y Zabuza armaron el campamento mientras las chicas buscaban agua y madera.

**Con Naruto y Zabuza.**

**"Jefe puedo preguntarle algo?".** Dijo Zabuza.

**"Lo acabas de hacer Zabuza pero si dime que quieres saber".** Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa burlesca.

**"Es acerca de la guerra demoniaca y mi legado, quiero saber con quienes peleábamos y mis aliados".** Dijo Zabuza curioso de su familia.

**"Muy bien, tu bando era conmigo los diablos y otros demonios entre ellos las Yuki-Onnas".** Dijo Naruto.

**"La guerra comenzó por demonios que querían dominar todo que pudiera moverse, nosotros los diablos pese que éramos y somos los demonios más fuertes no queríamos la dominación de nada, con que se mantuvieran al margen de nuestro hogar, todo estaría bien".** Dijo Naruto viendo como Zabuza lo miraba intrigado, una mirada muy familiar por él ya que el mismo la tenía cuando Kurama le contó la historia.

**"Con el tiempo los demonios quisieron invadir nuestro hogar pero eso no fue lo peor, el lugar de los diablos, el hogar de mi padre era un sitio donde nadie que no fuese invitado podía entrar, y los demonios entraron, sabes que significa eso no?".** Dijo Naruto irónicamente.

**"Los dejaron entrar".** Contestó Zabuza.

**"Si, resulta ser que mis abuelos de parte de padre eran el rey Bastian y la reina Charlotte regentes del reino de los diablos, esa pareja fue bendecida por 2 hijos, varones ambos, el mayor de ellos lo llamaron Mundus ya que creyeron que su sabiduría llegaría a todo el reino demoníaco, uniendo a todos los demonios y el hijo menor al cual llamaron Sparda el cual sería la espada y escudo protector de su hermano y con ello repelería todo mal que quiera atentar con la paz que tenían planeada".** Dijo Naruto

**"Entonces que sucedió".** Dijo Zabuza con un tono infantil a lo que Naruto reía por recordarse diciendo lo mismo a Kurama.

**"No todo salió como lo planearon después de años de entrenamiento Mundus y Sparda ya eran unos guerreros admirables aunque Mundus veía a Sparda con envidia ya que el poseía un talento innato para los entrenamientos, Sparda a la edad de 10 años podía manifestar su yoki y con ello creo unos entes vivos algo que hoy en día yo tengo".** Dijo Naruto materializando a Rebellion, Yamato y Red Queen las cuales clavó en el piso.

**"Las 3 espadas que vez frente a ti son las espadas que creo mi padre cuando solo tenia 10 años, para un demonio crear una espada lleva muchos años de entrenamiento, en esa época solo los más viejos podían hacer semejante cosa, inclusive yo no puedo hacer algo así, no aún".** Dijo Naruto desmaterializando las espadas.

**"Ese día Sparda entreno con cada arma probando sus capacidades y no entró al palacio hasta sentirse satisfecho con ellas, 2 semanas después Sparda entró al salón principal y vio a sus padres y junto a ellos a su hermano Mundus, ellos vieron que Sparda estaba sucio debido a su entrenamiento personal y fruncieron ceño ya que no era un estado presentable para un príncipe y Mundus sólo pudo sonreír burlescamente, después de eso su padre le dijo".** Dijo Naruto.

**"Sparda que haces en ese estado, no es digno de un príncipe semejante estado."** Dijo Bastian mientras Mundus sonreía ya que iban a castigar a su hermano.

**"Padre, Madre estoy aquí ya que estoy pidiendo su bendición"**. Dijo Sparda el cual estaba arrodillado y con la cabeza agachada mirando al piso.

**"Sparda hijo a que te refieres con nuestra bendición".** Dijo Charlotte.

**"Madre el tiempo que pasé fuera del palacio fue porque sentía algo dentro de mí".** Dijo Sparda sintiendo la confusión en el rostro de sus padres.

**"Hijo ponte de pié y dinos que sentiste".** Dijo Bastian a lo que Sparda hacia lo que su padre le dijo.

**"Dentro de mi sentí algo cálido, algo que me llenó de fuerza y tuve que liberarla en un remolino de yoki me rodeó".** Dijo Sparda.

_**"Era mi hijo esa fuerza que sentí hace 2 semanas, creí que era un diablo de élite que estaba entrenando y resulta ser mi hijo".**_ Pensó Bastian conmocionado al ver a su hijo.

**"Entonces que sucedió hijo".** Dijo Bastian impaciente de saber lo que sucedió con su hijo.

**"Liberé todo el yoki y escuche algo dentro de mí que decía ya llego la hora nieto mío".** Dijo Sparda viendo como su padre se había afligido.

**"Padre fuiste tu el que ayudó a mi hijo"**. Pensó Bastian soltando una lágrima que solo pudo ver su esposa.

**"Me dijo que siguiera con mi caminó y que mientras viva, que este orgulloso de quien soy pese que el futuro será difícil".** Dijo Sparda.

_**"Mi padre habrá visto el futuro?".**_ Pensó Bastian.

**"Después de eso comencé a moldear más yoki y de ahí comencé a armar algo en mi mente no supe que era hasta que terminé el proceso padre".** Dijo Sparda.

**"Hijo que hiciste".** Dijo Charlotte.

**"Padre, Madre yo armé... un demonio".** Dijo Sparda a lo que Charlotte y Bastian se sorprendieron ya que no era algo que allá pasado antes excepto por el padre de Bastian, el rey Damien.

**"Estas seguro de eso hijo, crear un arma en base a tu yoki es algo pero solo alguien aparte de ti a hecho eso y fue tu abuelo el rey Damien".** Dijo Bastian.

**"Estoy seguro padre".** Dijo Sparda mientras canalizaba su yoki y las 3 armas de materializaron en su forma demoníaca (**N/A:** decir forma humana no me sonaba muy bien que se diga).

Las 3 armas estaban arrodilladas como lo estuvo Sparda.

**"Es un placer conocerlo Rey Bastian, Reina Charlotte, nosotros somos las armas del príncipe Sparda".** Dijo Yamato.

**"Prensertarse es algo que requiero para dar mi bendición a las armas de mi hijo".** Dijo Bastian.

**"Yo soy Yamato, la espada que llevará honor al príncipe".** Dijo Yamato.

**"Yo soy Rebellion, la espada que traerá consigo la cabeza de quien trate de atentar a los ideales del príncipe Sparda".** Dijo Rebellion

**"Yo soy Red Queen, las espada que llevará a la justicia todo criminal".** Dijo Red Queen.

**"Me agradan sus ideales, a partir de ahora son reliquias familiares".** Dijo Bastian.

**"Si lo que dices es cierto padre. Entonces quiero que se me entregue las espadas a mí, por ser el mayor y heredero al trono".** Intervino Mundus a lo que vio que Sparda las armas e inclusive sus padres lo miraron mal.

**"Hermano no voy y no puedo darte mis armas, son mias, además solo un descendiente mío puede usarla o en su defecto yo".** Dijo Sparda.

**"Sparda yo soy tu hermano y exijo mis espadas".** Dijo Mundus acercándose a Sparda el cual transformó a Rebellion en su modo arma.

**"Intenta tomarla y verás que no puedes levantarla".** Dijo Sparda secamente.

Mundus lo intento solo para caer al piso y para que Rebellion se transformará nuevamente y dijera. **"No puedes tener algo que en un principio no fue tuyo, mocoso".**

**"A partir de ese momento Mundus solo pudo sentir envidia y odio a su hermano".** Dijo Naruto terminando de narrarle a Zabuza la pequeña vivencia de Sparda en su juventud.

**"Pero lo que empujó a Mundus a traicionar a su pueblo y familia fue el día de la entrega de Force Edge la espada que todo Rey de los Diablos porta, ese día el Rey Bastian otorgó la Force Edge a Sparda ya que vio en su hijo mayor odió por eso no quiso entregar su espada a su hijo menor, esto afectó de forma drástica a Mundus el cual se lanzó con intención de matar a su hermano por la espada, eso bastó para que Sparda y Mundus terminarán de romper sus lazos como hermanos".** Dijo Naruto.

**"Siguiendo con la guerra, años después Mundus permitió que el palacio fuera invadido por los demonios, Sparda en un acto heroico pudo sacar a Mundus del palacio y sello las puertas del reino para no permitir que entrarán más demonios justo antes de que asesinara a todos los demonios invasores que entraron al palacio pero al precio de no poder volver a su casa o ver a sus padres ya que el sellado requería que fuera del lado de fuera del palacio para evitar futuros ataques, a partir de ese momento comenzó la guerra Sparda vs Mundus.** Dijo Naruto haciendo una pausa dramática mientras veía como le brillaban los ojos a Zabuza.

_**"Parece un niño, pero tengo que tomar en cuenta que es un Berserker y escuchar semejante relato debe emocionarlo"**_. Pensó Naruto.

**"Mundus se retiró para formar alianzas con otros demonios con la promesa de que les daría el palacio de los diablos algo que cualquier demonio quiere y anhela ver al menos una vez en su vida, mientras que Sparda busco alianzas con la promesa de batallas memorables y creencias admirables. Con eso Sparda pudo aliarse con las Yuki-Onnas, Berserker, Yokos, entre otras clases de demonios todos muy fuertes y con una especialidad".** Dijo Naruto mientras veía como Zabuza lo miraba al mencionar a su tribu.

**"Mundus no se quedo atrás y consiguió mediante promesas falsas muchas más alianzas que Sparda de la población original de esos momentos Mundus tenia el 60% de los demonios a su favor y el resto en contra. Después de muchos años de batallas Sparda venció a su hermano pero no tuvo el corazón de matarlo así que lo sello por la eternidad y así acabo la guerra, un héroe que tuvo que auto exiliarse por amor a su hogar y familia, un héroe que pese a que vio malícia en su hermano no tuvo el corazón de matarlo".** Dijo Naruto mientras veía como las chicas regresaban y Zabuza se quedo pensativo por un rato.

**"Jefe, usted tuvo un gran padre y como Berserker quiero rectificar la alianza que hizo su padre con mis hermanos".** Dijo Zabuza poniendo una rodilla al suelo y su espada ha un lado de él.

**"Gracias Zabuza eso significa mucho para mí".** Dijo Naruto a lo que las chicas vieron extrañadas el gesto de Zabuza.

**"Que sucedió Naruto?".** Preguntó Trish.

**"Solo le conté de la gran guerra demoniaca".** Respondió Naruto.

**"Precisamente estábamos hablando de eso con Haku mientras buscábamos agua y madera".** Contestó Lady.

**"Naruto-sama por lo que escuche de las chicas usted tiene mucho de su padre".** Dijo Haku.

**"Venga Haku no tienes porque ser tan formal ahora somos compañeros pese a ser la cabeza de la compañía no significa que los vea como meros peones cada uno de ustedes es igual de importante para mi".** Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

**"Gracias Naruto".** Dijo Haku sonriendo con un rubor en su mejillas.

**"Creo que nos tomamos mucho tiempo en narrar la historia ya que no falta mucho para que oscurezca así que les parece si dormimos aquí".** Dijo Naruto a lo que todos asintieron.

Ya con todo el campamento armado Naruto hizo un par de clones que vigilarían en la noche para que puedan dormir a gusto todos.

**Dentro del sello.**

_**"Que raro juraría que Kurama y el resto estarían aquí aunque no están por lo general habitan en este sitio desde que cambié el paisaje mental".**_ Pensó Naruto al ver como el viento movía la pradera y a lo lejos un complejo donde descansaban sus amigos y el campo de entrenamiento detrás del complejo.

**"Naruto puedes escucharnos".** Dijo Sparda.

**"Si puedo escucharte padre".** Contestó Naruto.

**"Espera un momento Sparda deja que forme un cuerpo dentro del sello de Naruto".** Dijo una voz poderosa.

En eso desde la nada su familia y un ente divino se materializaron.

**"Madre eres tú? ".** Dijo Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos, (nada como amor de madre).

Eva asintió y Naruto corrió siendo la primera vez que ve a su madre y la abrazo gesto que fue repetido por Eva.

"Naruto mi bebe aquí estoy para ti, no me voy a alejar de ti". Contestó Eva abrazando fuertemente a su hijo.

**"Naruto Sparda es un placer poder verte finalmente".** Dijo una voz angelical detrás de la familia Sparda.

Naruto se separo de su madre y vio a una mujer de brillantes cabellos dorados y una tez inmaculada.

**"Por la energía que siento de ti diría, que eres Dios, aunque creo que será mejor decir Diosa o me equivoco".** Dijo Naruto.

**"Estas en lo cierto, yo soy el ente conocido como Dios, el cual es un nombre genérico para mi verdadero título, yo soy Hikari diosa de la luz y la creación".** Contestó la diosa.

**"Es un placer verla, Hikari-sama".** Dijo Naruto poniendo una rodilla en el suelo.

**"Por favor, no tienes porque arrodillarte, ni ser tan formal conmigo, yo soy la que debería arrodillarse y pedirte perdón por lo que paso durante tu infancia".** Dijo Hikari con un tono de voz muy afligido casi al punto de llorar a lo que Naruto vio que Hikari iba a arrodillarse ante él, Naruto la detuvo.

**"No merezco que un ente tan divino como usted se arrodillé ante mí, además yo no la culpo de nada, mi infancia fue como fue por culpa de Minato y Kushina, no de usted".** Dijo Naruto firmemente.

Hikari y la familia Sparda se sorprendió primero por que su hijo había detenido a la diosa de la luz y la creación y segundo porque la había hecho sonrojar.

**"Verdaderamente Naruto es el mejor diablo o por lo menos el que más cojones tiene".** Dijo Dante riéndose dándole la razón a su hermano Vergil.

**"Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Naruto yo vine aquí junto con tu familia porque quiero entregarte algo".** Dijo Hikari mientras materializaba un pergamino.

**"Naruto este es un pase al inframundo, con él podrás ir y venir a tu gusto y podrás entrar al palacio de los diablos y ver a tu gente y abuelos".** Dijo Hikari impresionando a la familia Sparda

**"Si Sparda, tus padres aun están vivos".** Dijo Hikari al ver que Sparda quería interrumpir la conversación.

**"Ese es mi primer regalo para ti, el segundo es que tienes el permiso de llamar a tu familia y que pelee a tu lado en cualquier momento, evidentemente podrás llamar a Eva también y podrás darle un cuerpo ha aquellos espíritus que tienen algo pendiente en su vida de esa forma podrás pedir un favor a cambió y tendrán que cumplirlo sino no podrán entrar al cielo".** Dijo Hikari.

**"Muchas gracias por los regalos, Hikari quisiera poder hacer algo por ti para pagar un poco por au amabilidad".** Dijo Naruto suavemente.

**"Bueno, si ahí algo que me gustaría que hicieras por mí".** Dijo Hikari entrelazando sus dedos tiernamente.

**"Pida y haré lo que guste".** Dijo Naruto.

**"Quisiera que me tocaras esta canción para mí".** Dijo Hikari dando una partitura y letra.

Naruto observa la partitura y la letra.

**"Conozco la canción realmente quieres que te la cante".** Dijo Naruto viendo a Hikari.

**"Si Naruto, me gustaría mucho que me dedicarás esa canción".** Dijo Hikari.

**"Podría cantarla fuera del sello me gustaría que todos puedan escucharla".** Dijo Naruto a lo que Hikari acepto su petición.

**Fuera del sello**

**"Chicos tengo una petición que me fue dada por Hikari la diosa de la luz y la creación".** Dijo Naruto despertando a las chicas y Zabuza y momentos después se sorprendieron por lo que dijo.

**"Cual es Naruto".** Pregunto Haku.

**"Quiere que toque una canción pero primero tengo que hacer algo".** Dijo Naruto mientras materializaba el pergamino que le dio Hikari, lo leyó y minutos mas tarde un rayo de luz cayo frente a el y la familia Sparda respiro aire nuevamente.

Las chicas y Zabuza solo pudieron arrodillarse y mostrar sus respeto al héroe de la guerra demoniaca.

**"Por favor no se arrodillen solo venimos a ver a nuestro hijo cumplir con lo que le dijo a Hikari-sama".** Contesto Sparda.

Las armas de Naruto se materializaron y vieron a la familia Sparda reunida.

**"Hey Dante que de tiempo que no te veo".** Dijo Rebellion.

**"Mira nada mas si es Rebellion, que me cuentas amigo".** Dijo Dante mostrando muy relajado a su ex espada.

**"Señor Vergil, es bueno poder verlo".** Dijo Yamato a o que Vergil asintió.

**"También, es un gusto verte Yamato espero que hayas entrenado a Naruto apropiadamente".** Contesto Vergil,

**"Claro que si, Señor Vergil".** Dijo Yamato.

**"Hey Red Queen sigues igual de cuando te deje".** Dijo Nero saludando a su ex espada.

**"Es un gusto verte de nuevo Nero".** Contesto Red Queen.

**"Bueno creo que ya llego el momento de cantarte Hikari".** Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo.

Naruto tomo a Nevan y saco un banquillo y un par de clones tomaron una batería y otros instrumentos.

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find While I recall all the words you spoke to me Can't help but wish that I was there Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away We all need that person who can be true to you But I left her when I found her And now I wish I'd stayed 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired I'm missing you again oh no Once again._

_**"Supongo que esta canción tiene una doble dedicatoria"**_. Pensó Naruto mientras recordaba a una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos color perla.

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road There's no one here while the city sleeps and all the shops are closed Can't help but think of the times I've had with you Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away We all need that person who can be true to you I left her when I found her And now I wish I'd stayed 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired I'm missing you again oh no Once again_

Mientras tanto una chica en Konoha tenia un rubor inexplicable en su rostro y por su mente recurría un pensamiento. "Naruto se que volverás, amor".

_Some search, never finding a way Before long, they waste away I found you, something told me to stay I gave in, to selfish ways And how I miss someone to hold when hope begins to fade..._

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away We all need the person who can be true to you I left her when I found her And now I wish I'd stayed 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired I'm missing you again oh no Once again._

Al terminar la canción nadie podia decir nada, las chicas estan impresionadas, no importaba cuantas veces lo escucharon seguía siendo increible, la familia Sparda no pudo decir nada todos estaban impactados hasta que un grito sono.

**"ESE ES MI HERMANO".** Grito Dante apenando un poco a Naruto y una oleada de aplausos de los presentes hizo acto de aparición.

Eva se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo y le dijo.

"Estoy segura de que ella te esta esperando".

**"Lo se madre, lo se"**. Dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a su madre.

Momentos después Naruto mira al cielo y dice.

**"Espero que haya sido de su agrado Hikari siempre que tenga una petición para mí por favor hágamelo saber que gustosamente aceptaré cantarle para usted**".

**En el cielo.**

Podemos ver como Hikari esta saltando de un lugar a otro una actitud un poco infantil para la diosa que creó todo pero aun así ella estaba muy feliz.

**De regreso con Naruto.**

**"Padre, Madre por lo que veo la técnica no dura para siempre puedo sentir como se están desvaneciendo".** Dijo Naruto un poco entristecido.

**"No te preocupes hijo, con el tiempo podrás hacer que duremos más, estoy seguro de ello".** Contestó Sparda.

**"Viejo contéstame algo porque nunca nos dijiste la historia detrás de cada espada".** Dijo Dante.

**"Dante en esa época lo intente con cada uno de ustedes pero la emoción de tener un arma los cegó y se fueron a entrenar sin saber el origen ellas".** Dijo Sparda solo para ver como sus 3 hijos recordaban el día y se daban una palmada en la cara por emocionarse demás.

**"Bueno ya no importa, será mejor volver, Naruto recuerda que estamos a tu orden en cualquier momento, el cielo es muy bonito pero muy pacífico para nuestro gusto".** Dijo Dante haciendo que Naruto mire en la cara de sus hermanos y padre el cual pudo presenciar un brillo en sus ojos.

_**"Totalmente ellos son unos grandes guerreros".**_ Pensó Zabuza.

**"Claro hermano, si tengo una buena pelea para ustedes los llamaré".** Contestó Naruto.

Y con eso la familia Sparda se desvaneció.

**"Será mejor dormir muchachos".** Dijo Naruto.

**Al día siguiente**

Ya Naruto término de recoger el campamento y solo faltaba unas pocas minutos de viaje.

**30 minutos después.**

**"Ya llegamos a Konoha".** Dijo Naruto con una voz tan fría que podía congelar el mismo infierno.

Naruto y el grupo se acercaron a la entrada de la aldea.

"Alto, motivo de su visita". Dijo un chunin.

**"Si quieres un motivo sería cobrar una deuda".** Dijo el chico peliblanco.

"Así que es un asunto financiero a lo que viene". Contestó el chunin.

**"Podrías decir que sí, después de todo cuando termine aquí será tanto mi pago que lo meteré todo en un banco".** Dijo Naruto pausadamente.

"Si es así por favor pase, y tenga suerte con su asunto". Dijo el chunin.

**"Gracias por los buenos deseos, el banco de sangre se lo agradecerá".** Contestó Naruto diciendo esto último muy bajito para que los chunin no lo escucharan.

Ya pasando la puerta Naruto comienza a ver la aldea.

**"Esto es raro la aldea se ve más demacrada cuando me fui todo se veía mejor, ahora podría pasar por el lugar donde vivía Dante".** Dijo Naruto.

**En el cielo.**

**"Hey mocoso tu también te vas a poner con esas".** Dijo Dante ofendido.

"Dante pero es cierto". Contestó Eva.

**"Tu también madre".** Dijo Dante con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos.

**De regreso con Naruto.**

**"Jefe puede que allá sido un ninja renegado pero aun así se que paso con Konoha".** Dijo Zabuza.

**"Cuéntame Zabuza que sucedió aquí".** Dijo Naruto.

**"Verás por una extraña razón Konoha cayó en decadencia, se decía que fue por un error del cuarto Hokage al perder cierta arma, en su momento no entendí pero ahora puedo verlo claramente".** Dijo Zabuza.

**"Cuando se enteraron las demás aldeas vieron esto como un acto de debilidad y quisieron atacarlo, Iwa lo intento y gran parte de ellos fueron aniquilados por el cuarto Hokage aunque esta vez hubo más pelea, Konoha en esa guerra perdió el 30% por ciento de sus soldados e Iwa perdió el 80% antes de retirarse hace ya unos años atrás".** Contestó Zabuza.

**"Ya veo así que esto es mi culpa".** Dijo Naruto.

**"jajajaJaJaJaJAJAJAJA".** Era lo que resonaba por las calles de Konoha algo que hizo congelar se miedo a muchas personas por tal risa.

**"Oh Konoha parece que llego el momento de terminar con lo que una vez comenzó en esta aldea".** Dijo Naruto.

**Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage.**

Minato estaba muy preocupado por el informe que Kakashi dio hace ya unos días atrás.

"Así que el demonio volvió, esta vez no dejare que te escapes y te hare mi arma personal, maldito engendro". Pensó Minato.

**En la mansión Uzumaki.**

"Hermano por favor vuelve con las personas que te aman". Decia Hitomi al tiempo que lloraba en su habitación.

Hitomi nunca odió a su hermano solo no supo demostrar su amor a él, por eso le dio comida cuando lo encontraba y lo escondía cada vez que lo veía en un aprieto.

"Hermano, disculpame por ser tan débil, disculpame". Dijo Hitomi llorando en su almohada.

"Hitomi no quiere salir desde que vio a Naruto, aunque yo no estoy mejor que ella". Pensó Kushina.

"Fue mi culpa no velar por mi hijo y culpa del maldito de Minato, lo lamento hijo, lo siento". Decia Kushina entre lágrimas mientras recordaba a su ex esposo.

Kushina termino divorciandose al darse cuenta de su error con su hijo y ver que a Minato no le importaba

**De regreso con Naruto.**

**"Tengo que pagarle una visita al Hokage según me entere por las calles se celebrará una especie de torneo donde participaré junto con Trish y Lady, Haku te mantendrás de incógnito recoge tanta información como puedas y Zabuza sera el jonin-sensei, mientras tanto busquen información que puede ser vital"**. Dijo Naruto a lo que el resto asentían y desaparecían en callejones oscuros.

**En la torre del Hokage**

**"Vengo a ver al Hokage".** Dijo Naruto a la secretaria que levantó la cabeza lo vio y dijo que no tenia tiempo para él.

Naruto la vio y elevo su yoki e instinto asesino.

**"Cree que ahora tenga tiempo para verme"**. Dijo Naruto con un tono dulce pero peligroso.

"Si claro, déjeme avisarle al Hokage". Dijo la secretaria muy asustada.

**"No se preocupe yo mismo voy y me hago conocer".** Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba y quedaba frente a la puerta.

**"Como diría mi hermano, It's Showtime".** Pensó Naruto al momento que partió la puerta de una patada la cual fue arrojada fuera de la habitación por la ventana.

"Quien demonios te crees que eres como para entrar de esa manera a mi oficina extraño". Dijo Minato encolerizado con el hombre frente a él.

**"Ohhh mira nada más esperaba que la unidad ANBU apareciera pero parece que el Hokage todopoderoso no necesita de unos guardianes, eres una pena de líder".** Dijo Naruto viendo el enojó en la cara de Minato.

"Ya estas cabrón te quitare la cabeza por irrespetuoso". Dijo Minato usando su Hiraishin y a parecer frente a Naruto.

**"Royal Guard".** Dijo Naruto bloqueando el ataque, luego tomo el brazo de Minato y lo rompió.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh". Fue el grito de Minato.

**"Es cierto ya me había olvidado de lo frágiles que son los humanos".** Dijo Naruto.

"Maldito quien eres". Demandó Minato.

**"Yo no respondo ante escoria como tu pero te lo diré ya que me siento benevolente hoy, mi nombre es Naruto Sparda".** Dijo Naruto.

"Eres tu maldito demonio, tuve que matarte cuando tuve mi oportunidad". Dijo Minato reponiendose un poco del dolor.

**"Es una pena que no lo hiciste, verdad".** Dijo Naruto burlescamente mientras se reía desquiciadamente.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze serás aprendido por mi orden". Dijo Minato.

**"Se ve que eres un imbecil realmente crees que voy a estar ha tus ordenes, pero te diré algo me presentaré en los exámenes chunin".** Dijo Naruto dando inicio a su plan.

"Como porque te dejaría estar en los examenes chunin". Dijo Minato.

**"Es sencillo Konoha necesita demostrar su gran ego, digo su supremacía a las otras aldeas y demostrar aun tienen a su jinchuriki".** Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en la silla de Minato.

_"Tiene razón el demonio, lo necesito exhibir en los examenes"._ Pensó Minato.

"Te dejare participar engendro pero verás al infierno dentro de ese examen". Dijo Minato amenazadoramente.

**"Jajajajajaja, crees que ha un diablo le da miedo el infierno, ese es mi puto hogar Namikaze y verás como comparto un poco de mi hogar con el resto".** Dijo Naruto sonriendo sadicamente haciendo que Minato le pasara un frío por la espalda.

**"Por cierto".** Dijo Naruto al momento que se acerco rápidamente sorprendiendo a Minato y rompiendo una pierna.

**"No me llames demonio, patético humano yo soy un diablo, un demonio de alta clase y seré nombrado como tal, entendiste basura".** Dijo Naruto agarrando a Minato por la cabeza y vio como asentía.

**"Muy bien".** Dijo Naruto arrojándolo en la silla del Hokage.

**"Hasta entonces patético humano, por cierto no trates de buscarme no conseguirás verme a menos que te deje".** Dijo Naruto saliendo por el espacio que dejó la puerta ya que habia sido obliterada por Naruto.

_"Maldito engendro"._ Pensó Minato.

**En las calles de Konoha.**

_**"Creo que es momento de verla, Hinata iré por ti".**_ Pensó Naruto mientras desaparecía en un shunshin de trueno.

**Complejo Hyuuga.**

Naruto vio como Hinata estaba entrenando con otros miembros de sus familia, sorprendentemente era una batalla de 5 vs 1, Hinata contra los otros miembros los cuales eran chunin casi jonin.

Pero algo que hizo que Naruto quedara atónico fue que Hinata pudo vencerlos a todos.

_**"Al parecer si ha cumplido con su parte de la promesa"**_. Pensó Naruto el cual espero a que anocheciera para irrumpir en el complejo Hyuuga y hablar con Hinata.

Ese mismo día pero de noche

_**"Llego el momento".**_ Pensó Naruto adentrándose al complejo pasando por los guardias sin que se dieran cuenta mientras seguía el chakra cálido de Hinata.

_**"Llegue".** _Pensó Naruto al momento en que entró a la habitación y veía como Hinata dormía pacíficamente.

Naruto se acercó y vio como unos mechones de cabello cubrian su cara, el los apartó y beso su frente poco segundos después Hinata pudo sentir el beso en su frente y comenzo a despertar.

Hinata comenzo ha abrir los ojos y vio a un chico pero la energía que transmitía era tan calida que no le dio mucha importancia a que un extraño estaba en su cuarto.

Tiempo después Hinata termina de despertarse.

**"Al fin despiertas princesa".** Dijo Naruto mientras la chica se le formaba lágrimas en sus ojos.

**_"Solo una persona puede decirme eso y hacerme sentir de la manera que me siento"._** Pensó Hinata colocando sus manos sobre su boca.

**"Naruto eres tu?".** Preguntó Hinata.

Naruto sólo asintió y segundos después estaba en un abrazo que le daba Hinata.

**"Estas muy guapo Naruto, tu cabello rubio me gustaba pero tu nuevo look esta mejor, te ves muy sexy y los bigotes siguen siendo adorable".** Dijo Hinata sonrojandose.

**"Tu también estas muy guapa Hinata, veo que cumpliste con tu promesa, ahora eres muy fuerte".** Dijo Naruto acariciando la cara de Hinata.

**"Siempre te tuve en mente y avancé gracias a ti, por cierto me gusta tu peinado tu cabello blanco largo y lacio hasta el cuello es muy bonito".** Decía Hinata mientras pasaba sus dedos por la cabellera de Naruto.

**"Solo falta algo para que terminemos de cumplir con la promesa".** Dijo Naruto acercando su cara y besando a Hinata con mucha pasión contenida.

Tiempo después Naruto y Hinata se separan.

**"Puede que éramos unos niños pero te prometí amor eterno y así será".** Dijo Naruto con mucho cariño en sus palabras.

**"Hinata tengo algo que decirte...".** Intentó decir Naruto pero fue detenido por Hinata.

"No importa que sea mi amor estaré contigo no importa que pero ahora solo quiero dormir con el amor de mi vida". Contestó Hinata.

Naruto solo asintió y se acomodó con Hinata en la cama.

"Buenas noches, amor". Dijo Hinata.

**"Buenas noches, corazón".** Contestó Naruto.

Y corte. Listo se imprime.

**N / A**

Gracias por el favor que les pedí el capítulo anterior pese a que solo 1 me ayudo siempre les dare las gracias ya que es simplemente un favor, no los obligó a que me ayuden. Gracias por la ayuda karlosgoyo.

El próximo capítulo será el ultimo capítulo antes de la decir la pareja, se que esta vez la puse más difícil porque podría simplemente pasar como un gesto de amigos pero para esa persona que escogí no lo es.

La canción utilizada en este capítulo fue (Dear God - Avenged Sevenfold).

Como siempre espero que les gustara el capítulo, cualquier cosa siempre me pueden hacer conocer su opinión a través de un PM o un Review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nero01. Fuera


	7. Ira Cegadora y El Precio que conlleva

El sucesor del Demonio Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: Ira Cegadora y El Precio que conlleva

Diálogo humano

_Pensamiento humano, canciones_

**Diálogo demoníaco o dioses, lugares, jutsus**

_**Pensamiento demoníaco o dioses**_

Antes de comenzar les quiero desear un feliz año y éxito en el futuro.

La chica misteriosa ya fue descubierta y gracias por participar, la chica era Nevan, el ganador es Seikishi-Kenshi, ahora, ya decidió cuales serian las chicas que quiere agregar al Harem las cuales son: Mito Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha, así que pueden esperar bastante acción en el futuro de Naruto

Recuerden leer siempre las notas al final del capítulo.

Que comience el fic

**En el complejo Hyuuga**

_**"Ya amaneció tengo que irme antes de que entren a la habitación"**_. Pensó Naruto mirando la cara angelical de Hinata.

Naruto se levanto de la cama con desdén tomo un lápiz del escritorio y dejo una nota.

**"Me tengo que ir, nos veremos pronto y ahí te explicaré todo".** Dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta.

_"Esperaré paciente entonces"_. Pensó Hinata ya que se había levantado segundos después de que Naruto se levantará de la cama.

**Fuera del complejo Hyuuga**

_**"Ahora tengo que buscar ha Zabuza y las chicas, pero primero voy a aclarar un par de cosas"**_. Pensó Naruto moviéndose hasta el campo de entrenamiento mas cercano.

**Campo de entrenamiento #19**

**"Nevan, podrías salir quiero hablar contigo"**. Dijo Naruto sabiendo que no tenía a nadie en su alrededor.

Nevan se fue materializando hasta estar por completa afuera, estaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y Naruto frente a ella.

**"Nevan me gustaría que habláramos de algo que he notado últimamente".** Dijo Naruto bastante nervioso ya que no sabia como abordar el tema en cuestión.

**"Dime Naruto que quieres hablar".** Dijo Nevan risueña.

**"Pues, he notado cambios en ti, que quisiera hablarlos"**. Contestó Naruto.

**"Que tipos de cambio".** Respondió Nevan ya un poco más asustada no vaya a ser que la dejaría a un lado por lo que siente por él.

**"Verás, esté, yo, yo, te gusto? ".** Preguntó Naruto bastante inseguro.

**"Bueno a-a-a mi me gustas Naruto".** Dijo Nevan apenada de admitirlo frente a él.

**"Nevan yo quiero que sepas que...".** Dijo Naruto haciendo una pausa notable, la cual Nevan comenzó a tomar como una negativa.

_**"Sabía que era tonto, sabía que no me tenía que enamorar de mi maestro".** _Pensó Nevan amargamente dándose la vuelta queriendo escapar de ese lugar.

Naruto vio como Nevan se dio la vuelta y rápidamente la abrazo desde la espalda sorprendiendo a Nevan.

**"A mi me gustas Nevan, quédate a mi lado".** Dijo Naruto en un susurro ha Nevan.

La pálida tez de Nevan tomo un rubor en sus mejillas y tomo las manos de Naruto que estaban en su abdomen en un gesto de aceptación.

Nevan se da la vuelta y besa apasionadamente a Naruto.

Las demás armas aprovecharon para materializarse y comenzaron ha aplaudir. **"Les tomo tiempo pero por fin están juntos".** Dijo Force Edge.

**"Desde hace cuanto saben?"**. Preguntó Naruto avergonzado.

**"Kit lo sabemos desde hace años además que practicarás tus canciones con solo Nevan contigo nos trajo muchas sospechas".** Contestó Kurama con su sonrisa zorruna.

**"Bueno se acabo el show es tiempo de seguir con lo planeado, ya mañana tendremos nuestra aparición en ese torneo que el bastardo organiza".** Contestó Naruto volviendo a la seriedad de su visita en Konoha.

Los demonios asintieron y volvieron a su lugar dentro de Naruto.

_**"Ahora a conseguir el yoki de mis compañeros".**_ Pensó Naruto al momento que cerro los ojos y comenzó a sentir el yoki acumulado en un lugar.

**"Ya veo al parecer ya tenemos hospedaje".** Dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer entre las sombras del bosque.

**Hotel el Tornado de hojas**

**"Hola chicas".** Dijo Naruto apareciendo de la nada asustando a las chicas las cuales soltaron un grito y apareció Zabuza en una pijama negra con manchas rojos semejantes a sangre.

**"Que sucede"**. Dijo Zabuza mirando para todos lados.

**"No nada Zabuza, es que Naruto nos asustó apareciendo de la nada".** Contestó Trish.

**"Es una lástima donde hay gritos generalmente hay gente para matar".** Dijo Zabuza saliendo de la habitación.

**"Creo que despertar su lado Berserker hizo que su sed de sangre creciera".** Dijo Lady con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

**"Lo increíble es que no se lanzó con su espada encontra de Naruto ya que el fue quien nos asusto".** Contestó Haku.

**"Bueno eso es sencillo de responder aunque tiene 2 respuesta: 1 puede ser de que soy su jefe y aliado o 2 simplemente no se lanzaría en contra de alguien más fuerte sabiendo que ya lo derrote con anterioridad".** Dijo Naruto dejando a las chicas muy pensativas acerca de eso.

**"Bueno chicas me retiro, mañana comenzará el torneo".** Dijo Naruto mientras salía de la habitación.

**Al dia siguiente**

_**"Por la información que conseguimos gracias a Haku, sabemos a que sala ir de la academia".**_ Pensó Naruto entrando a la academia.

Tiempo después y pasar de largo una evidente ilusión Naruto, Trish y Lady entraron a una habitación con el resto de los competidores.

Naruto se acostó contra la pared y sus ojos cerrados esperando por el examen comenzará.

**"Naruto hay viene Hinata".** Dijo Trish.

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio al equipo de Hinata frente a ellos.

**"Hola Hinata como va todo".** Dijo Naruto sonriéndole haciendo sonrojar a dicha chica y a varias otras que vieron la sonrisa las cuales sentían envidia de la Hyuuga.

"Bien Naruto, y que haces en estos exámenes?". Preguntó Hinata ingenua de lo que pasaba.

**"Digamos que cierto rubio arrogante quiere presumirme".** Contestó Naruto con mal genio al recordar a Minato.

Minutos más tarde llego el equipo de Hitomi.

_"Esta mi hermano en el torneo"._ Pensó Hitomi viendo fijamente a su hermano.

"Que hace un perdedor como él aquí". Dijo Sasuke quejándose con su equipo.

**"No se dimelo tu Uchiha que haces aquí".** Contestó Naruto haciendo reír a las chicas.

"Bastardo como te atreves a insultar a un Uchiha". Replicó Sasuke.

**"Atreviéndome o es que no he sido claro hasta ahora".** Dijo Naruto.

_"Maldito seas, espero que mueras y te vayas al infierno por tu insolencia"._ Pensó Sasuke.

**"No más que tu pero créeme para un diablo el infierno es su hogar, ahora para ti es tu condena de por vida".** Dijo Naruto.

"Pero que rayos, como supiste que estaba pensando". Contesta Sasuke incrédulo.

**"Sencillo tu cara me lo dice todo".** Dijo Naruto quitándole importancia al Uchiha y se vuelve a acostar en la pared.

"Hermano, yo quiero decirte que lamentó todo lo que paso en nuestra niñez". Dijo Hitomi muy deprimida.

**"Primero que nada, es tu niñez, yo no tuve una, segundo no lo sientas no es tu culpa, tercero no te odio pero tampoco me agradas, sinceramente no te conozco para hacer una opinión propia de ti y cuarto no soy tu hermano, si en este momento me hicieras una prueba de ADN verías que tu ADN y el mío no coinciden en nada".** Dijo Naruto sin mirar a Hitomi.

_"No me odia pero no me quiere y dice que no es mi hermano"._ Pensó Hitomi alegre para luego deprimirse.

**"No te deprimas, no porque no sea tu hermano no significa que no pueda ser tu amigo, pero eso si gánate el derecho de serlo".** Contestó Naruto sintiendo como Hitomi esta cayendo en una profunda depresión.

"Muy bien, me ganaré el derecho de llamarte mi amigo". Dijo Hitomi con llamas de determinación en sus ojos.

"Que hace ese chico hablando con Sasuke". Dijo Hinata viendo al par hablando para luego escuchar.

"Dame toda la información que tengas Kabuto de Rock Lee, Gaara no Sabaku y Naruto Sparda". Dijo Sasuke.

"Le quitas la diversión si ya sabes sus nombre pero veamos". Dijo el peliblanco conocido como Kabuto.

Kabuto aplico chakra a 3 cartas y vio la primera.

"Rock Lee, su equipo esta conformado por Tenten y Neji Hyuuga, su jonin-sensei es Might Guy. Han completado 20 misiones rang misiones rango c y ". Dijo Kabuto desapareciendo la carta

"Gaara no Sabaku, su equipo esta conformado por sus 2 hermanos Temari y Kankuro, su jonin-sensei es Baki. Han completado 10 misiones clase C, 3 clase A. Dijo Kabuto haciendo lo mismo que con la carta anterior.

"Naruto Sparda, también conocido como Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, se creía perdido ya que no estaba en la aldea por mucho tiempo, pero hizo una visita en Nami donde se gano el apodo del Diablo Sangriento, este apodo fue puesto por Zabuza Momochi, también se le conoce como el Príncipe de los Demonios, no tiene records en la aldea de misiones cumplidas". Dijo Kabuto a lo que los participantes lo vieron y Gaara se interesó en el Diablo.

**"Así que quieren jugar con el Diablo pero recuerda que todo tiene un precio y ese es... sus almas".** Dijo Naruto saturando la habitación con su instinto asesino el cual logro que varios equipos se fueran de la sala, otros se desmayaron.

**"Eso es todo lo que tienen si es así mejor váyanse o me ocupare de matarlos personalmente".** Dijo Naruto antes de que apareciera un hombre en la habitación.

"Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino y todos los participantes pasen a la próxima sala". Dijo Ibiki mientras unos ANBU sacaban a los participantes inconscientes.

_**"Mira nada más si esta mi torturador favorito".**_ Pensó Naruto con simpatía al ver a Ibiki aparecer, no es como si el se hubiese metido con él, al contrario lo ayudo más de una vez.

**"Hey Ibiki cuanto tiempo desde la ultima vez".** Dijo Naruto no importándole que ya había comenzado el examen escrito.

"Mira nada más pero si es Naruto". Contestó Ibiki acercándose al peliblanco.

**"Que te parece una mano de poker, ya que el examen ya esta resuelto".** Contestó Naruto.

"Bueno no tengo nada que perder". Dijo Ibiki.

**"Al contrario Ibiki, tienes mucho que perder".** Contestó Naruto riéndose de lo que vendria.

**Tiempo después. Fin del examen**.

Ahora con un Ibiki muy molesto por perder su sueldo del mes, decide acabar con el examen.

"Muy bien, dejen de escribir en este momento, a quien vea escribiendo será expulsado". Contestó Ibiki viendo como todos se paraban de escribir.

**"Esto será aburrido, no muchos descubrieron el propósito de este examen".** Pensó Naruto mientras mecía su silla para atrás, apoyando el espaldar contra el muro de concreto que sostenía la mesa de atrás (**N/A:** si todavía no esta muy claro la escena, imaginate un auditorio donde puedes ver clases).

Naruto dejo pasar el tiempo y veía como varios participantes se retiraban.

"Muy bien para aquellos que se quedaron, ustedes avanzan a la siguiente parte del examen...". Llego a decir Ibiki antes de que la ventana se rompiera ya que un objeto no identificado chocara con ella estallando el vidrio y de una bomba de humo una pancarta salió que decía. "La sexy chica y aun soltera Anko Mitarashi".

"Muy bien gusanos mi nombre es Anko y soy la referee del segundo examen". Grito Anko sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los participantes no esperando semejante entrada.

"Ibiki parece que hiciste un buen trabajo este año solo son 20 equipos los que dejaste este año". Dijo Anko.

"Me gustaría llevarme el crédito pero el mocoso que ves allá, si, el peliblanco hizo que muchos participantes se fueran o quedaran desmayados por su instinto asesino". Contestó Ibiki viendo la sorpresa en cara de Anko.

Anko vio al chico que estaba dormido no prestando atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor o por lo menos es lo que Anko creía.

Anko lanzo un kunai a la cabeza del chico el cual en un sorpresivo movimiento Naruto tomo el kunai, saco su Red Queen clavo ambos kunai y espada en los lados de la cara de Anko y usando su Trickster apareció frente a ella, la cual no pudo reaccionar ante semejante movimiento.

**"Sabes es una forma bastante ruda de despertar ha un conocido o me equivoco princesa de las serpientes".** Dijo Naruto con una voz algo ronca y seductora.

Naruto recuerda ha Anko ya que en una oportunidad, Anko mató un par de aldeanos al ver que dañaron a un niño indefenso, las consecuencias de este acto hizo que su cargo como jonin fuera revocado y la devolvieron ha ser un chunin, incluso tuvo que presentar el examen jonin nuevamente pasándolo con honores y aun así el Hokage estaba molesto con ella y solo la subió hasta tokubetsu jonin, no permitiéndole su rango completo.

Anko por su parte no siente remordimiento de lo que hizo así que no se quejo del castigo pese a que fuera injusto.

Pese a esto nunca se desarrolló una amistad pero si conocían algo de ambos.

"Solo una persona me llama princesa de las serpientes, Eres tu N-Na-Naruto". Dijo Anko entrecortada por su sonrojo al tener ha Naruto tan cerca de ella y por los recuerdos que tiene ella de él y no del hombre que ve ante ella hoy.

**"El mismo, creo que nuestra reunión puede esperar un rato, aun tienes un examen que dictar recuerda".** Contestó Naruto separando a Red Queen de la pared.

"Tienes razón". Dijo Anko recuperándose de la pequeña escena.

"Muy bien gusanos el examen será en el campo de entrenamiento #44, si no llegan en 10 minutos serán desclasificados". Dice Anko antes de irse en un shunshin de hojas.

**"Va el mío es mejor".** Dijo Naruto activando la ignición de su espada.

**"Nos vamos chicas, vengan".** Dijo Naruto mientras su equipo se acercaba a él, también vieron como Hinata se acercaba y se juntaba con el equipo de Naruto.

"No hay problema si me voy con ustedes o si?". Preguntó Hinata no queriendo molestar.

**"Entre más mejor".** Dijo Naruto activando su espada que ya estaba totalmente roja.

**"Exceed-Shuffle".** Grito Naruto creando un torrente de fuego alrededor de ellos y usando su trickster llevándose a Hinata, Trish y Lady.

Sorprendiendo a los presente, excepto un Uchiha que lo vio con envidia ya que semejante dominio del fuego solo puede ser de un Uchiha y de nadie más.

Segundos después los participantes se vieron las caras y se dijeron.

"Acaso no dijo que si no estamos en 10 minutos nos descalifica".

Todos los participantes corriendo por sus vidas para llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

**10 minutos después**

"Muy bien parece que estamos todos, muy bien gusanos este es el campo de entrenamiento #44, también conocido como el bosque de la muerte". Dijo Anko viendo como todos los equipos llegaban.

"Verán gusanos, ustedes estarán en este campo por 5 días, su misión es buscar el otro par del pergamino, cada equipo tendra un pergamino, uno es el pergamino de tierra y el otro es el cielo, necesitan ambos si quieren pasar a la siguiente parte del examen, cuando tengan ambos diriganse a la torre, eso es todo, cada equipo pase por la capilla y se le dara un pergamino". Dijo Anko.

"Pero como haremos con la comida, 5 días en el bosque sin nada que comer". Dijo un ninja obeso de la hoja.

"Tienen animales y plantas en el bosque, ustedes verán que hacer". Contesto Anko desinteresada.

**"Tsh, sera un paseo, la hemos pasado peor antes"**. Dijo Naruto desinteresado del lugar.

Un kunai paso volando en dirección a Naruto, el cual detuvo y se dio vuelta para tomar ha Anko de las manos dejándola indefensa por unos momentos.

"Personas como tu son las primeras que mueren en esta parte". Dijo Anko siguiendo con su mascara de chica ruda y sin sentimientos.

**"Crees que un bosque es la gran cosa para las cosas que he visto y sentido, este bosque fue un refugio para mi así que no creas que me puedes atemorizar cuando me siento en casa".** Dijo Naruto con una voz tétrica helándole la sangre ha varios ninjas por el resentimiento que sentía el peliblanco.

"Si que la paso mal, nunca me di cuenta que viviste aquí, se que no nos conocimos tanto pero aun así tendría que haberme dado cuenta". Pensó Anko algo deprimida.

"Bueno, tome cada equipo una puerta para comenzar, en 30 minutos comenzamos". Dijo Anko mientras los equipos se movían buscando una puerta.

"Y Naruto, lo lamento, no sabia". Dijo Anko disculpándose.

**"No te preocupes, no lo sabias además no tuvimos tiempo para conocernos bien me ayudaste 1 semana antes de desaparecer de Konoha, no tuvimos tiempo de saber mucho de uno al otro pero si te tengo cierta estima, así considérame tu amigo".** Dijo Naruto sonriéndole ha Anko.

"Vale, lo entiendo, gracias". Dijo Anko dándose vuelta y lo último lo dijo antes de que se fuera a una carpa.

**Tiempo después**

Minutos después el examen comenzó, ya Naruto y su equipo tenia recorrido cierto una basta distancia de la entrada y tienen su presa a la vista.

**"Parece que nos topamos con un equipo de Ame"**. Dijo Naruto a las chicas.

**"Eso parece, como quieres aproximarte?".** Preguntó Lady.

**"Quiero que sea rapido y sigiloso".** Contestó Naruto.

Las chicas tomaron diferentes posiciones, Naruto y su equipo tienen el factor sorpresa así que tomando cada uno, un lugar clave en contra del equipo dr Ame, Naruto se acercó escalando un árbol quedando en la copa del arbol con una perfecta vista de su objetivo, Lady se posicionó entre unos arbustos cerca de su objetivo y por último Trish se aproximó por el río.

**"Esperen... Ahora!".** Dijo Naruto usando su telepatía demoníaca.

Trish electrocuto a su objectivo que estaba tomando agua del río, Lady lanzó unas senbon paralizando a su objectivo y Naruto brincó encima de su objectivo noqueandolo en el acto.

**"Misión cumplida chicas, es mejor salir terminar con la prueba y esparar por lo que viene".** Dijo Naruto.

**Horas de camino después**

Ya cerca de la torre Naruto se detiene ya que sintió una energía muy densa en el bosque.

**"Chicas sintieron eso?".** Preguntó Naruto buscando una afirmación de las chicas.

**"Parece que tendremos que desviarnos un poco".** Dijo Naruto tomando a las chicas y haciendo uso de su trickster se acerco al lugar.

Naruto pudo observar a una golpeada Anko en el piso y ha un Sannin de las serpientes a punto de escapar.

**"Hey es que acaso te vas sin saludar".** Dijo Naruto haciendo voltear ha Orochimaru.

"Kukukuku mira nada más si es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". Dijo Orochimaru viendo como Naruto se molestó al ser llamado por sus ex-apellidos.

**"Ahora es Sparda, Sannin será mejor que te cuides o prefieres perder la vida aquí".** Dijo Naruto en un tono en el cual demostraba que no estaba jugando con Orochimaru.

"Ohhh parece que toque un nervio, pero que se le hace así es Minato". Dijo Orochimaru.

**"Listo, te ganaste boleto al infierno bastardo".** Dijo Naruto saliendo expulsado del suelo golpeando ha Orochimaru con su Yamato en mano cortando así parte de su cara, solo para ver como el Sannin mudaba de piel dejándolo ileso.

_"Ven, Naruto solo dejate llevar"._ Pensó Orochimaru sacando su Kusanagi y utilizando el enojo de Naruto en su contra.

Naruto y Orochimaru se enfrentaron en un duelo de Kenjutsu el cual sacaban chispas sus espadas cada vez que chocaban.

_"Maldición es muy hábil con su espada"._ Pensó Orochimaru no viendo mucha oportunidad de salir vivo de esa.

**"Rapid Slash"**. Grita Naruto utilizando su velocidad contra Orochimaru para conectar su espada con el cuerpo del Sannin clavandolo contra un árbol.

"Dime algo Naruto, cuando una serpiente es más peligrosa". Dice Orochimaru el cual tomo por sorpresa a Naruto pensó que estaba delirando.

"Es cuando se ve acorralada". Dice Orochimaru sorprendiendo ha Naruto al ver que volvió a mudar de piel y con gran velocidad clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Naruto.

**"aaaaaaahhhhhhhh".** Fue el grito de agonía de Naruto al no poder esquivar el ataque sorpresivo de Orochimaru.

**"Narut**ooooo". Fue el grito simultáneo de Lady, Trish y Anko que acababa de despertarse, las cuales se acercaron ha Naruto para auxiliarlo

"Es una pena que no pueda marcarte con uno de mis sellos malditos, pero por lo menos podre probar esta nueva sustancia que consegui". Dijo Orochimaru desapareciendo en una brisa de hojas.

**"Maldita sea, esto no es veneno corriente, yo soy inmune a los venenos más poderosos de los humanos".** Dijo Naruto jadeando

**"Anko es mejor que avises la llegada de Orochimaru".** Dijo Naruto.

"Pero si tu...". Trato de decir Anko pero se vio interrumpida por Naruto.

**"Anko, yo estare bien así que apúrate y avisa su llegada".** Contestó Naruto.

Anko se fue dejando al equipo por su cuenta.

**"NARUTO ESTO ES VENENO DE ECHIDNA"**. Gritó Kurama apareciendo fuera del cuerpo de Naruto.

**"Donde diablos consiguió veneno de un demonio como ese".** Dijo Lady tomando ha Anko y

**"Puedes curarme tio?".** Preguntó Naruto.

**"Me temo que no puedo, el veneno de Echidna no tiene cura, te debilitaras hasta que mueras..".** Dijo Kurama rompiendo las esperanzas de Trish y Lady las cuales comenzaron ha llorar.

**"Pero que diablos te pasa Kurama, como dices algo así".** Dijo Lady enojada de lo que dijo Kurama.

Naruto comenzó a levantarse torpemente del suelo.

**"No me importa si es incurable el veneno, no morire sin cumplir con mis metas".** Dijo Naruto caminando con dirección a la torre.

Lady y Trish se sorprendieron de la determinación de Naruto por nunca darse por vencido.

**"Naruto puede que yo no pueda curarte pero tienes que saber que el veneno de Echidna esta corroendo tu yoki, es decir si tu yoki se acaba tu vida también, así que nos vamos de aquí en este instante, no pienso perder a mi sobrino por su terquedad".** Dijo Kurama no dando muchas opciones elevando su yoki.

Naruto se volteó y miro a su tío.

**"Acaso crees que me retiraré, que honor ahí en eso, yo peleare hasta el fin, es cosa tuya acompañarme o no".** Dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos brillaban en su característico verde azulado.

**"Eres muy terco Naruto, se ve que eres mi sobrino e hijo de Sparda".** Dijo Kurama orgulloso de su sobrino pero aun así preocupado por lo que pasaría, volviendo al cuerpo de Naruto.

**"Naruto existe una oportunidad de salvarte".** Dijo Force Edge sorprendiendo a todos los demonios que desconocían de algún tipo de cura.

**"La cura se encuentra en el palacio de los diablos, se que existe una especie de fuente la cual puede curar cualquier herida y cualquier enfermedad, un poco de esa agua podría salvarte la vida".** Dijo Force Edge.

**"Si lo que tío dice es verdad el veneno corroerá todo mi yoki pero gracias a mis grandes reservas tendré entre 7 a 10 días antes de morir".** Dijo Naruto siguiendo avanzando pero dando un paso en falso casi se cae pero fue atajado por su equipo.

**"Tengo fe en ti así que avanzaremos y cuando comience el mes de receso iremos al palacio".** Dijo Lady sin mirar a Naruto.

**"Creo en ti Naruto si alguien puede sobrevivir ha esto ese eres tu".** Contestó Trish ayudando a Naruto a seguir.

Naruto mira al suelo con su cabello tapando sus ojos, tiempo después unas lágrimas caen al suelo.

**"A veces me pregunto que buena acción hice para merecerlas".** Dijo Naruto mientras avanzada.

**Torre de los exámenes**

El equipo de Naruto fue el primero en llegar con 4 días de adelantó, rápidamente llevaron a Naruto ha una habitación en la cual permanecería en un coma inducido para evitar perdida de yoki por algo innecesario.

Y corte. Listo se imprime

**N/A**

Espero que les guste el capitulo, que les parece el giro que sucedió en este capitulo?.

Al parecer pronto se visitara el palacio de los diablos.

Quiero recordarles que su opinión me ayuda como escritor así que cualquier cosa que me pueda servir para mejorar será bien recibida

Nuevamente felicidades al ganador

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Nero01. Fuera.


End file.
